


fatten you up

by huggableashton



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Chubby Josh, Chubby Tyler, Force-Feeding, M/M, Overweight, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 21,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggableashton/pseuds/huggableashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh is secretly fattening up tyler because he is scared that tyler is going to leave him, so he wants to make tyler so fat no one else would want him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Josh!" Tyler grinned as he stepped into the living room where his boyfriend was watching tv. "I'm going out to meet Jenna. I'll be back in a few hours." 

Josh frowned. "You're going out with her again?" That was the third time this week. Josh was really hoping he'd be able to spend some time with Tyler tonight. 

Tyler nodded. "Yeah... Is that okay?" 

Josh quickly replaced his frown with a reassuring smile. "Yeah, of course. Will you at least be home for dinner?" 

Tyler hesitated for a moment. "Uh, yeah. For sure." Although he didn't look too sure. "I'll see you later." 

Josh waved and when he heard the front door open he shouted, "I love you!" It was quiet for a bit before the door closed again and seconds later he heard the sounds of Tyler starting his car and exiting the driveway. 

Josh sighed to himself. Tyler sure was spending a lot of time with Jenna lately. Even when he was home he would barely pay attention to Josh! He stopped cuddling, kissing, and now he wasn't even saying 'I love you' back. 

Josh was scared. Was Tyler thinking about leaving him? Did he like Jenna better than him? Was Tyler maybe... cheating on him? 

Josh quickly shook his head. No, Tyler wasn't like that. But could he? He did seem like he was getting tired of Josh lately. He'd rather go out with Jenna than spend time with his boyfriend. Josh knew he had to do something. 

He thought about different ways he could win Tyler back but everything was just way too cheesy or stupid to him. 

Flowers? No, they die too quickly. 

Serenade him? No, Josh was way too scared to sing in front of him. 

What else could he do though? Josh continued to think of different things but shut down each thought almost immediately. The tv was just background noise while he sat on the couch and thought while the sky outside grew darker. 

It wasn't until Josh's phone let out a loud beep that he snapped out of his thoughts. 

**Tyler <3 : **

_on my way home. what's for dinner? I was thinking pizza_

Josh sighed again as he typed back agreeing and that he would call and order. 

He stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. He picked out one of the takeout menus that was sitting on the counter and started to look through it. 

It wasn't until Josh was dialing the number of the restaurant did the perfect plan pop into his head. 

Josh smirked as the man on the other line asked what he wanted to order. "Can I get three large meat lover pizzas and two large fries?" 

The man confirmed his order and gave the total, saying that it should arrive in no more than 30 minutes. 

Usually Tyler and Josh would just share one large pizza and sometimes even have one or two slices left over. 

But Josh's plan was about to begin. He was going to fatten Tyler up. It's cruel, yes, but he couldn't think of anything else. He was insecure and scared that the love of his life was going to leave him. He didn't think he could live without Tyler. Tyler was his everything. 

Just then, the front door opened and soon Tyler entered the kitchen. "Pizza on the way?" 

Josh nodded and bit his lip to hide his smirk. He was going to make Tyler so fat that nobody else could possibly want him. 

Tyler went to the fridge to grab a drink and Josh continued to eye him and think about all the possibilities. 

He could feed Tyler until he doesn't fit in his clothes anymore. He could get so fat that he could break furniture. Hell, he could even get so big that he wouldn't be able to fit through doors. Who could possibly want someone like that? 

Well, Josh was soon going to realize there was someone who could still love Tyler like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh and Tyler sat in silence at the kitchen table until there was a knock at the door. 

"I'll get it." Josh mumbled before getting up and opening the door. 

It was the pizza delivery guy. Josh paid him and gave a generous tip before taking the food and going back into the kitchen. 

Tyler's eyes widened when he saw how much food Josh had. "Woah! You ordered all that?!" 

Josh decided to play dumb. "No, the guy said they messed up the order. He said we could have it all anyway." He shrugged. 

"Oh. Well, I guess it'll be nice to have plenty of leftovers." 

Josh nodded in agreement and opened the first box of pizza. 

Silence filled the room again as they ate. Josh just wanted to scream. He wanted to talk to Tyler. He wished they could just settle this with a talk, but he was scared. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and make Tyler mad, so he just bit his tongue and continued to eat. 

Tyler had eaten three slices of pizza as well as some of the fries before leaning back in his chair. Josh was still working on his second slice. 

"That was really good." Tyler said. "I'm going to head upstairs." 

Josh panicked a bit. He didn't think of how he'd manage to get Tyler to eat more than usual. 

Tyler started to get up from his chair. 

"Wait!" Josh exclaimed. Tyler stopped. Josh froze for a few seconds until he finally thought of something. Tyler could never turn down a dare. "I have a dare for you." 

They would always go back and forth with different, random dares for each other. They hadn't done it in a while though. 

Tyler smirked and sat back down. "Lay it on me, Joshie." 

"I dare you to eat the rest of this food." 

Tyler gave him a surprised look. "It's a lot of food." Tyler bit his lip. 

Josh let out an exaggerated sigh. "I though you never turned down a dare." 

Tyler gasped. "I don't! No, I can do it." Tyler grabbed his plate again and put the remaining slices from the first pizza box on it. 

He took big bites and finished the few slices rather quickly. He then opened the second box and began to eat. 

When he was about 3/4 through, he started to slow down. His stomach had started to poke out in front of him. 

"Giving up so soon, Ty?" Josh smirked. 

Tyler shook his head. "Of course not." 

Once Tyler was done the second box, he grabbed the third. Josh was honestly surprised. Tyler was already eating way more than usual and he still wanted to eat more? 

Tyler went through the third box even slower. He had only eaten two slices before he couldn't stand how tight his jeans were against his bloated tummy. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans before continuing to eat. He sighed in contentment. It was a little bit more comfortable now that his stomach had more room and wasn't being held back. 

It took him about 45 minutes, but Tyler finally finished the last box of pizza. He groaned and rubbed his stuffed stomach. His shirt had ridden up past his belly button. 

Josh stared at him. He had to admit, seeing Tyler so stuffed was kind of hot. He quickly shook that thought out of his head and cleared his throat. No, he wasn't supposed to like this. 

"C'mon, Ty. Let's get you to bed." Josh said while he started to clear the table. 

"No!" Tyler groaned. "I still have to eat the fries." 

Josh frowned. He seriously didn't know how much more Tyler's stomach could handle. Sure, this was part of his plan, but he didn't want Tyler to hurt himself. 

Josh shook his head. "You've eaten more than enough. I know I dared you to eat all of it, but seriously. You're gonna explode, dude." 

Tyler narrowed his eyes at Josh and opened one of the containers of fries. "I never turn down a dare." He mumbled stubbornly. 

Josh sighed. There was definitely no way to change his mind. 

It took Tyler a while, but he eventually finished everything. His belly stuck out far in front of him and was making a lot of noises from how packed it was with food. 

He sat back with a pout and ketchup all over his face. It was kind of cute, so Josh smiled. 

"Alright, baby boy. Let's get you to bed." Josh said and finally stood up. 

Tyler groaned again. "I can't move. Carry me?" He asked hopeful. 

Josh rolled his eyes playfully. "Fine." 

Tyler smiled softly and held his arms out. Josh carefully picked him up and headed upstairs. 

He gently put Tyler in bed and removed his shirt and jeans so his stuffed tummy could have even more room. 

By the time Josh got into bed, Tyler was already fast asleep. Josh could still here his stomach making noises so he brought his hands up and started rubbing soothing circles. A small smile spread across Tyler's face. 

Josh smiled too. The feeling of love was in the air again and for a minute he doubted himself that Tyler would leave him. But soon the anxiety was back and reminded him that it was probably just a one time thing. He would definitely have to think of more ways to trick Tyler into eating more. 

But for now, he fell asleep while cuddled up against his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody has any suggestions about what should happen in the next chapter/future chapters please let me know! I suck at coming up with details lol


	3. Chapter 3

It had only been a few days, but Josh could already tell there was a difference with Tyler. 

He had been spending a lot of time with Josh and it felt like things were actually going back to normal. 

They had been spending every meal together and Josh had been cooking a lot more. He always gave Tyler slightly bigger portions. Sometimes Tyler even asked for seconds. Josh also had a bunch of snacks around and he always found Tyler munching on something. 

As far as Josh knew, Tyler hadn't gained any weight yet. Maybe a pound or two. Still, he could see that Tyler's stomach was constantly poking out when he wasn't eating due to his constant stuffing. His plan was working great so far. That is, until now. 

Josh had woken up in the morning alone in bed. He rubbed his face and slowly got up and went downstairs. The house was quiet and he wondered where Tyler was. 

When he got to the kitchen, he realized it was empty too. Josh frowned when he saw that there was a note on the table. 

**josh,**

**went out with jenna, didn't want to wake you. should be back by dinner.**

**\- tyler**

Josh clenched his teeth and crumpled up the paper. Tyler went out with Jenna _again?_ He thought things were going so well! Things were starting to feel normal! 

Josh sat down and sighed as he put his head in his hands. He needed to get his plan to move faster. He took out his phone and started to look up recipes for dinner. He was going to make sure Tyler would gain weight quickly. 

 

••••

 

Tyler got home at 7:30. Usually they would eat dinner by 6 or 6:30. He walked inside with a small smile on his face and quietly went to the kitchen. Tyler grinned wider when he smelled the delicious food. 

Josh was sitting at the table with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. "Dinner's been done for over an hour. I thought you would be home." 

Tyler cringed. "Lost track of time, I guess." 

Josh looked down at the table. "I can heat up some food for you if you want." 

Tyler nodded immediately. "I'd love that." He was pretty hungry, but he also felt really bad. Josh had made food for him thinking he'd be home but now it wasn't as fresh because he was late. 

Josh stood up while Tyler sat down at the table. It didn't take too long to heat up the food and soon Tyler had a big plate of pasta with sauce in front of him. 

Tyler ate pretty quickly. "Um... could I have some more? Please?" Tyler bit his lip. He was kind of full but he thought he could manage to eat some more. 

A grin appeared on Josh's face and he took Tyler's plate and went to refill it. "Of course." 

Tyler sighed in relief. All he wanted was for Josh to be happy. He'd do anything to keep a smile on that boy's face. 

Once his plate was refilled, Tyler ate it slower than the previous one. He was getting seriously full. 

His fork fell onto the plate with a clatter once he was finished and he snuck a hand underneath his shirt to rub his belly slightly. "Thanks, Josh. That was delicious." He tried to hide his pain with a grin. 

Josh pouted. "You're done? Oh, I thought you would've eaten more. I made plenty and I spent a lot of time on it." He ducked his head down. "That's okay though." 

Tyler gulped. "No, no! I can eat more. I'm still a little hungry." Tyler mentally facepalmed himself. What was he saying? He was overly full already! 

However, Josh's eyes immediately lit up. "Really? Awesome!" He hurried to get his boyfriend more food. 

Even though he was full, Tyler couldn't help but smile at how happy he just made Josh. Eating more was the least he could do. Josh had spent so much time on trying to make a perfect dinner for him but he had been late and ruined it. 

So Tyler continued to eat. His tummy was really beginning to hurt badly but he pushed through. He kept asking Josh for more food until there wasn't any left. 

Tyler leaned back in his chair and cradled his stuffed tummy. He was so glad he was wearing sweats so his belly had room to expand. 

Josh leaned down and hugged Tyler close. "Thank you." He whispered and kissed his cheek. 

Tyler hummed in reply. He would do anything for Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I promise tyler will gain some actual weight in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler huffed as he failed to button his jeans. "Josh!" He called.

Josh entered their bedroom soon after and gave Tyler a confused look. When he noticed what was happening, he tried his best to hide his smile.

"Did you shrink my jeans in the wash? None of them fit." Tyler pouted.

Josh rubbed his face so Tyler wouldn't be able to see the look of pure joy on his face. "Ugh, I probably did. I'm sorry, man."

Tyler shrugged. "It's cool. Can we go shopping after breakfast?"

Josh perked up at this. They hadn't been out together in a while. "For sure!"

Tyler then sucked in his belly as much as he could and finally managed to get his jeans buttoned. Josh's breath hitched.

It had been a few weeks now and Tyler was finally starting to fill out. Now that he couldn't even fit in his jeans, his gain was even more obvious. His belly was hanging over the waistband giving him a small muffin top. He had small love handles drooping over the side too. His shirt was stretched tightly over his tummy and his butt was packed tightly into his jeans. Even his thighs were thicker.

If Josh were to guess, he'd say Tyler gained 15 or 20 pounds. He had hidden the scales in the house just in case Tyler wanted to check his weight. But he had to admit, he actually kind of did want to know exactly how much his boyfriend gained.

When Josh got downstairs, Tyler was already almost finished breakfast. Josh had made it before waking Tyler up.

He had kept up with guilt tripping Tyler into eating more. It was the most effective way. Josh would always pout and look away while mumbling something about working so hard and that he just wanted to make his lovely boyfriend happy. It always resulted in the same thing - Tyler finishing everything with his belly stuffed to its limit.

Tyler was still going out with Jenna often but it wasn't for too long at a time. Josh was at least happy that Tyler spent all his meals with him.

Once Tyler was finished breakfast, he stood up with a groan. "That was so good, Joshie." He gave Josh a peck on his cheek. "Time for the mall?"

Josh nodded and followed his boyfriend out to the car. When Tyler sat down in the passenger seat, Josh couldn't help but sneak a glance. His shirt had ridden up over his bloated belly and Josh could've sworn he heard the button on Tyler's jeans creak.

Josh bit his lip. Was he _enjoying_ seeing Tyler gain weight? He furrowed his eyebrows and turned on the car before backing out of the driveway.

 

••••

 

They arrived at the mall about twenty minutes later. They walked close together, arms brushing occasionally. Josh could see Tyler's belly jiggling slightly but Tyler seemed to be oblivious to it.

As they were walking to their favorite clothing stores, Josh spotted an ice cream shop. "Hey, Ty. Want any ice cream?" He smirked.

Tyler looked confused. "We just had breakfast."

Josh gasped loudly. "You're telling me that you're turning down ice cream?" He asked jokingly.

Tyler looked torn. He was still full from breakfast, but ice cream was just _so good._ After a few more seconds of silence, Tyler agreed to have ice cream.

Josh ordered a small cup for himself and a large for Tyler. After putting in their order, Tyler raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Josh asked. "It's okay if you don't eat it all." He grinned. Of course Tyler would eat it all. He didn't even need to make him feel guilty this time. Tyler would feel bad after having Josh pay for the ice cream so he'd eat it all no matter what.

When they received their ice cream, they sat at a nearby table.

Tyler groaned a little bit when he sat down. His jeans were really digging into his skin.

They ate in comfortable silence. Of course, Josh finished eating first while Tyler was beginning to struggle. He was already overly full from breakfast so a large ice cream wasn't helping at all.

Tyler's shirt had ridden up even more, exposing his stuffed tummy being held back by his jeans. With every bite his clothes grew tighter and the button on Tyler's jeans was so tight that it felt welded into his skin.

Tyler continued to eat lazily. He could barely move because he was so full. Chocolate was smeared all over his face and Josh giggled quietly about how cute he looked.

When it came to his last bite, Tyler was ready to give up. His tummy ached from all the food and from how tight his jeans were. As soon as he swallowed the last bite, Tyler's jeans had had enough. The button burst off with a _ping_ and his stuffed belly finally had more room and was sitting in his lap. Tyler's eyes widened and his face turned dark red as he tried to cover his tummy with his shirt, but it didn't really help at all. It was far too small.

On the other side of the table, Josh couldn't stop staring. _His boyfriend_ had just _popped a button on his jeans_ because he was oblivious to his weight gain. Josh gulped. He couldn't even deny how hot that was to him.

Soon Josh was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that Tyler's eyes were watery.

Josh's face softened. "Come on, Ty." He helped his boyfriend up and headed into the nearest bathroom. Tyler was holding his stomach close. Josh removed his jacket and gave it to his boyfriend who accepted it gratefully. Even with the oversized jacket on, Tyler's stomach could still be seen poking out.

"Did I get fat?" Tyler mumbled.

Josh bit his lip. Tyler wasn't really fat, at least not yet. Josh shook his head. "No, I told you your jeans shrunk."

Tyler looked up at him with sad eyes. "Are you sure?"

Josh nodded immediately. "Of course, baby. You look amazing as always. Now come on, let's go get you some _new_ jeans." He booped his boyfriends nose which resulted in a smile. The two held hands as they walked to the clothing store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending sucks, sorry. i'm really tired and didn't know how to end it. it'll get more interesting in the next chapter, i promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Josh started to panic when Tyler picked up a pair of jeans. They were the same size that he always wears and there was no way he would be able to fit into them. However, Josh stayed quiet as they walked towards the dressing rooms. 

"I won't be too long." Tyler said as he walked into one of the dressing rooms. 

Josh breathes deeply and sat down on the couch on the opposite wall. 

After a few minutes, Tyler came out of the dressing room holding the jeans and keeping his eyes glued to the ground. 

"They don't fit." He mumbled 

Josh looked away while he tried to think of something. He didn't want Tyler to be sad but how could he convince him that he was still skinny? 

"Maybe it's just the way these are cut!" Josh said. "Come on, let's go try another style." 

Josh led his boyfriend back to the jeans area but he still didn't know what to do. He kept his mouth shut as Tyler picked out three different brands of jeans all in the size he used to fit in. 

After 10 minutes of waiting outside the dressing room, Josh started getting more worried. He got closer to the closed door and only then could he hear quiet sniffles coming from the other side. 

Josh knocked on the door once. "Ty? Can you let me in, baby?" 

After a few seconds, Josh heard a click on the doorknob before Tyler opened it a crack. 

Josh slipped in the small room and shut the door behind him before turning to Tyler. 

His boyfriend was standing there with tears falling down his cheeks and his arms crossed over his tummy. 

Josh took a deep breath. "What's wrong?" _As if he didn't know._

"Don't act like you don't know." Tyler said sadly, his voice shaking. "I told you I'm getting fat. God, I need to stop eating so much." He brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his eyes roughly. 

Josh tried to hold his ground. "The store probably changed their size chart, no big deal." He gave a tight smile that wasn't very convincing. 

Tyler looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Are you _kidding_ me? Stop lying to me, Josh! It's so obvious that I've gained weight. _Look at this!_ " Tyler snapped as he shook his belly up and down. 

Josh bit his lip and swallowed. _That definitely did not turn him on at all._

"It's almost like you're trying to fatten me up or something." Tyler said. 

Josh looked up with wide eyes and stared into Tyler's sad ones. They stayed like that for what felt like forever until it finally dawned on Tyler. 

Tears welled in his eyes again before he quickly ran out of the dressing room. 

Josh groaned and buried his head in his hands. He really fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short. I have an idea for the next chapter but if anybody still wants to give suggestions for things you want to see I would really, really appreciate it <3


	6. Chapter 6

After Josh finally caught up to Tyler, the two headed straight out of the mall and into the parking lot. Josh kept quiet as he drove, he knew it would be the best idea. Tyler sat in the passenger seat with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face as he looked out the window.

When they got home, Tyler headed straight for their room and slammed the door shut. Josh decided it was best to leave Tyler alone for a while. He didn't want to make things worse.

So Josh stayed in the living room on the couch for the rest of the day. He didn't even bother to turn on the tv - he just stayed alone with his thoughts.

**_Tyler must really hate me now._ **

**_I'm such a fuck up. Why did I do this??_ **

**_I'm such an awful person._ **

Soon it was night time, meaning that Tyler had skipped both lunch and dinner. Josh _knew_ he was hungry.

Josh sighed as he stood up and hesitantly made his way upstairs. As he reached their bedroom door, he took a deep breath before opening the door slowly. (Lucky for him they didn't have a lock on the door. If they did, he wouldn't be too sure Tyler would _ever_ let him in.)

Josh frowned when he saw Tyler lying on their bed curled up in a ball. "Hey, Ty?"

No response. As Josh got closer, he heard quiet sniffles coming from his boyfriend. When he saw his face, he wanted to cry himself. Tyler's face was stained with tears and his eyes were really puffy.

Josh looked down before kneeling by the edge of their bed. "I'm sorry, Ty."

" _Sorry?!_ " Tyler snapped. "You did this to me and all you can say is _sorry?_ "

Josh flinched at his tone. He knew he deserved it. "I know I'm a terrible person. You can yell at me all you want. You can even..." Josh gulped. "Break up with me. And kick me out. I deserve all of that and more." He tried his best to hold back his tears. He definitely never thought it would turn out like this.

Tyler sat up and leaned against the headboard. He patted the spot next to him signaling for Josh to sit beside him. Josh hesitated, but eventually got up on the bed.

"Why did you do this?" Tyler asked quietly. His pleading eyes stared into Josh's.

It made Josh want to just disappear.

**_Just tell him the truth. Tell him you ~~thought~~ think he's going to leave you for Jenna._ **

"I like you with some extra weight."

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

It wasn't a lie, but it sure wasn't the real reason why he did it in the first place.

Tyler's face twisted with confusion. "What?"

Well, no turning back now. "It kind of, um... turns me on." Josh took a deep breath.

Tyler's face became unreadable. "Really?"

Josh could feel his face heating up. He nodded.

Tyler playfully hit his boyfriend's arm. "You should've told me in the first place!" He smiled softly.

Josh furrowed his eyebrows together. "What? You're okay with this?"

Tyler shrugged. "I mean, I'm still kind of pissed that you fattened me up secretly, but it's just a kink. Nothing wrong with that."

Josh almost cried. He couldn't believe how understanding Tyler was. He was just... amazing. He knows he should tell him the truth, but then Tyler would really be mad - for the actual reason and for the fact that he didn't tell him the whole truth right now.

"God, I love you." Josh grinned.

Tyler rolled his eyes, but a fond smile spread across his face. "I love you too, you idiot."

Josh's eyes widened a bit. Tyler said he loved him. He hasn't said it in weeks. Maybe Josh was wrong after all.

"So how do we do this?" Tyler asked which snapped Josh out of his thoughts.

"Do what?" Josh asked confused.

Tyler spread his hands in front of him. "I don't know, this _thing_. Me gaining weight and all that."

Josh was shocked. Tyler wanted to continue to gain weight?

"You... you want to gain more weight?"

"If you like it, I want to try it out when I'm actually aware of it." Tyler laughed a bit.

"Oh, um... okay." Josh said. "Are you hungry? We could order something."

Tyler nodded and they both got up and headed downstairs.

"So did me bursting a button on my jeans really turn you on?" Tyler asked with a smug smile on his face.

Josh's face grew red again. "Um... yeah."

Tyler raised his eyebrows but his grin stayed in place. "Interesting... Because we ended up not getting any new clothes at the mall, so I'm going to have to live in these tight clothes for a little while longer. If a button popping turns you on, I wonder what else will?" Oh, Tyler was having fun with this now.

Josh's face grew even hotter. "Shut up."

Tyler laughed. "I think I'm just getting started, Joshie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have an idea for later in the story, but it won't be for a while. Is there anything you guys want to see during Tyler's gain?


	7. Chapter 7

Josh watched Tyler out of the corner of his eye while they were sat on the couch. They had put on a movie a half hour ago but Tyler hasn't been paying attention at all. He was fidgeting with his hands in his lap and continuing to look everywhere except the tv. He gave Josh a nervous glance before looking away again. Josh sighed and paused the movie.

"What's wrong, Ty?"

Tyler bit his lip. "Um... I was just wondering... if like... I mean." He took a deep breath. "Could you stuff me tonight?"

Josh's eyes widened. He didn't expect that at all. It had been a week since he had told Tyler the "truth" but he didn't expect him to get so into this. They had basically continued as normal with Tyler overeating at every meal. The only difference was that Tyler was aware that he was doing it to gain weight.

The silence made Tyler panic and his face turned to a deep red. "Forget I said anything." He mumbled as he looked down.

Josh grabbed his arm. "No! No, it's fine. I just didn't expect that. But... Don't you stuff yourself every night?" He asked confused.

Tyler smiled sheepishly. "Um, yeah. I just kind of wanted you to feed me this time?"

Josh's jaw dropped. Tyler laughed quietly at his boyfriend's reaction and his face got even more red. "Is that a yes?"

Josh nodded quickly. "For sure! Yes!" He then realized he sounded way too excited. Now it was his turn to blush.

A small smile spread across Tyler's face. "There's one more thing... I kind of want to be so stuffed that I can't move. Is that okay?"

And yeah, okay, that left Josh a little breathless. All he could do was nod.

Tyler laughed again. "Pizza?"

••••

Tyler went a little overboard on ordering.

_"Ty, there's no way you can eat five pizzas."_

_"Yes I can, Josh."_

_"No you can't."_

_"Yes. I. Can."_

_"You're wrong."_

_"I'm right."_

Tyler was wrong.

So far he had eaten two full pizzas and had barely started the third. He was leaning back in his chair trying to get comfortable but it really wasn't working. His tummy was sitting in his lap and his shirt had ridden half way up his torso. He had unbuttoned his pants long before, but the waist was still digging into his love handles.

"Another slice, please?" Tyler grumbled. He was seriously full. Why did he think five pizzas would be good?!

Josh looked at him with concern. "I think you're done, Ty."

"Noooo!" Tyler whined and kicked his feet. "I wanna be stuffed." He pouted.

Josh chuckled. "I think you're already there, baby boy." He poked Tyler's stomach and his finger only sunk in the tiniest bit, only because of the extra padding he now had.

"One more slice."

"Ty..."

"Just one."

Josh sighed. "I don't want you hurting yourself."

"Please?" Tyler pleaded.

Josh huffed as he grabbed another slice. He brought it to his boyfriend's lips and Tyler took a big bite.

Once Tyler was done, he groaned loudly. "Why did I do that?"

"You insisted." Josh chuckled. "Alright, let's get you to the couch."

Tyler tried to lean forward and get up, but he was surprised to find that he couldn't even move. He was actually so stuffed that he couldn't move. He looked at Josh with hesitant eyes. "Umm..."

Josh swallowed tightly. "You can't move?"

Tyler shook his head. He stuck out his bottom lip and lifted his arms up. "Carry me?"

Josh playfully rolled his eyes and picked him up. He tried to keep his cool, but it was seriously such a turn on that he had fed his boyfriend so much that he couldn't even move on his own.

He carefully brought Tyler into the living room and gently lowered him to the couch. Tyler smiled gratefully but then his face twisted with a grimace. "Ow." He grabbed his stomach.

Josh's face flashed with concern. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts. I ate too much."

Josh grinned. "That's what happens when you overeat, babe. I know something that'll help."

Josh kneeled down next to the couch and placed his hands on his boyfriend's belly. He started to rub gentle circles and massage it.

Tyler hummed in contentment. "That feels nice."

They stayed like that for a while, the only sounds being the grumbles from Tyler's belly and his shallow breaths.

"I feel bad that I couldn't eat it all."

Josh looked up quickly. "Ty, you did great. Better than great. And now you have leftovers."

Tyler shrugged. He brought a hand up to cover his mouth as he yawned. "Can we go to bed soon? I'm tired."

Josh nodded. "Of course, baby boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at details sry


	8. Chapter 8

Josh frowned as he looked at his reflection. 

He had just gotten out of the shower and had sworn to himself that he wouldn't look in the mirror, but he couldn't help it. As he reached to put on a clean shirt, his eyes wandered to his reflection. 

When junk food is all that you keep in the house for your boyfriend, you're sure to gain some weight. Josh just didn't want to accept it. His torso had gotten softer and his tummy poked out the tiniest bit over the waistband of his jeans. His cheeks looked fuller and he could see the beginnings of love handles at his sides. The thing that he noticed the most was how tight his jeans were in the butt area. He surely wasn't fat, but it was enough to make him extremely insecure. 

After running his hands over his tummy for a few minutes and trying not to cry, Josh finally put his shirt on and exited the bathroom. He walked in to the living room and found his boyfriend shoveling a gallon of ice cream in his mouth. 

"Hey." Tyler grinned before turning his attention back to the tv. 

Josh sat down beside him and took in his boyfriend's appearance. Although Josh didn't like his own extra weight, he loved how Tyler has been filling out. They still hadn't been shopping but they knew it would have to be done soon. Tyler was currently wearing one of Josh's baggy shirts that used to look huge on him, but now it was tight and clinging to his skin uncomfortably. The hem wouldn't even cover his stomach that was puffed out in his lap. The sweatpants that he was wearing exposed his love handles spilling out over the sides and the seams were stretched to their limit. 

Josh was snapped out of his thoughts when Tyler spoke again. 

"What's wrong, Joshie?" He asked as he set the now empty ice cream container on the coffee table. 

Josh furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" 

Tyler pouted (which made his chubby cheeks look even more adorable, but Josh was definitely not thinking about that). "You look sad." 

Josh sat quietly. He didn't know what to say, so he settled with a shrug. 

Tyler opened his arms wide. "Come here. You know you can tell me anything." 

Josh sighed and gave in. He crawled over to Tyler while sweet and caring arms were wrapped around him. Josh practically sank into his boyfriend; he was just so soft. 

"Um... I just don't really like the way I look." Josh swallowed tightly as his face grew hot. 

Tyler squeezed him lightly. "J, you're beautiful."

Josh sighed. "It's kind of a new thing though? I mean... I've put on a few pounds." 

Tyler went stiff against him. "Oh." 

Josh looked up at him. "No, no! I love it on you, Ty, I do. You're gorgeous and you just become more beautiful everyday. I just... I don't like it on me. It doesn't look good on me." He looked down as he played with his hands in his lap. 

Tyler tilted his chin up so he could look into his eyes. "Josh, you're beautiful no matter what. Who cares if you're a little softer?" 

"I guess I thought you'd tease me." Josh bit his lip. 

Tyler gasped. "Tease you?! Do you know how hypocritical that would be of me? Look at me!" He shook his bloated belly that was sitting in his lap up and down and laughed. 

A small smile spread across Josh's face. "I love you." He said quietly as he leaned into his boyfriend's side. 

Tyler grinned. "Besides, I think you'd look cute chubby." 

Josh blushed. "Really?" 

Tyler nodded. "If you want to, of course." 

Josh thought for a second before he shrugged. "Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this sucks and it took so long to update. I can't think of anything that should happen in the story. :/


	9. Chapter 9

Josh gulped as he stared at all of the food that was set on the table. 

They were trying something new tonight. Josh was still a little uneasy about gaining weight, but he still wanted to try. So Tyler had made a bunch of food so Josh could try a stuffing and see if he liked it. 

"Ready?" Tyler asked while he set a tall glass of soda next to his boyfriend's empty plate. 

Josh hesitated before nodding. 

Tyler frowned. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Josh quickly shook his head. "No. No, I want to do this. Definitely." 

"Okay..." Tyler began to scoop spaghetti on the yellow-haired's plate. "Remember, anything you don't eat, I'll finish happily." He grinned. 

Josh rolled his eyes. "Mhmm, whatever." 

Tyler then poured the pasta sauce on and sprinkled Parmesan cheese on top. _A lot_ of cheese (But Josh _really_ loves cheese on his pasta, okay?). He then finished off the plate with a fresh piece of garlic bread and set it back in front of his boyfriend. 

Tyler fidgeted with his hands. "Um... Did you - Do you want me to feed you or... you can feed yourself. I don't know." He looked down shyly. 

"Can you feed me?" Josh asked quietly. "Only if you want to, of course." 

Tyler's face visibly brightened as he jumped up with a grin. He nodded and took the fork he had set out and started to twirl the thin pasta onto it. 

"Here comes the train." Tyler joked as he lifted the fork towards his lover's mouth. 

Josh burst into giggles and covered his face with his hand. It was so cute, Tyler couldn't help but laugh along. 

"You're such a dork." Josh remarked as his giggles subsided. 

Tyler smiled softly. "But I'm your dork." 

Something flashed across Josh's face - Tyler couldn't put his finger on it, but it almost looked like relief. Josh quickly regained his composure. Before he looked tense and unsure about all of this, but now he looked much more relaxed and happy, so Tyler brushed it off. 

The brunette then began to finally feed his boyfriend. Josh had to admit, it was kind of nice to get the attention. And if Tyler ended up getting pasta sauce all over Josh's face, clothes, and the kitchen - _on purpose_ \- then, well... Josh could just get his revenge later. 

•••••

Josh groaned from where he was laying on the couch. "I don't know how you can possibly eat so much in one sitting and like it." He was starting to feel bad. Is this how Tyler felt at the beginning when he found sneaky ways to get him to eat more? How could he be getting any joy out of this?

Tyler grimaced. "I'm sorry. Did I feed you too much?" 

"It's okay. I kept telling you to feed me more. You always say you like how it feels when you're overly full, so I thought if I continued to have more it'd eventually feel good. Didn't work." Josh said and started to laugh, but it turned into another groan when he felt another sharp pain from his stomach again. 

Tyler laughed softly. "Maybe I should give you one of those world famous belly rubs that you give me then, huh?"

Josh gave him the puppy dog face. "Please?"

Tyler rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly. "Only for you, loser." 

Josh grinned while Tyler rolled his shirt up. He pressed gently, rubbing soft circles into his belly where he knew it probably hurt the most. 

They sat like that in silence while Josh breathed deeply through his nose. 

When the pain lessened and he thought he could speak without grimacing, Josh spoke again. "Maybe we'll just leave the stuffing to you. I don't think it's my thing." He smiled sadly. 

Tyler nodded, not taking his hands off from where they were still rubbing his boyfriend's belly gently. "Agreed."

"I can always gain a couple pounds by eating complete junk for every meal." Josh shrugged. 

Tyler laughed a little before they fell back into a comfortable silence again. 

"Feel better now?" Tyler asked after a few more minutes. 

Josh nodded and Tyler removed his hands. 

"It's a shame you couldn't eat more than you did." Tyler said and his boyfriend gave him a confused look. "I have an entire chocolate cake in there. But it's mine now." 

Josh burst into laughter while the brunette stood up, with slight difficulty, and ran into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this took forever, but I promise things are going to start to pick up soon. (still open to suggestions though!)


	10. Chapter 10

"Josh?" Tyler whispered. 

"Yeah, Ty?" Josh replied, his arms wrapped firmly around the brunette from where they were laying in bed. 

"What's going to happen when we start the tour next month?" Tyler mumbled so quietly that Josh had to strain his ears to hear. 

"What do you mean?"

Tyler sighed. "We haven't posted any pictures over our break; we've been really on the down low. What will everyone say when they see me?" He looked down at where Josh's hand was subconsciously rubbing his belly. 

Josh hesitated. "I don't know, Ty. I guess everyone will be a little shocked at first, but you're still the same Tyler. There's just a little more of you." 

Tyler could hear the smile in his boyfriend's voice and closed his eyes when he felt a pair of lips gently meet his cheek. 

"Just a little?" Tyler laughed humorlessly. 

Josh swallowed tightly. "You know you can always try to lose it. I just want you to be happy."

_Even though I was selfish in the first place when this all started._ Josh thought. 

Tyler turned around so he was now facing the older man. He buried his head in Josh's chest, trying to get as close as possible, but proving to be difficult due to how far his belly stuck out. "No. I like it, I just... You're the only person I know that's seen me like this. I'm afraid of what everybody will say."

Josh brought his hands up and started to play with Tyler's hair - a gesture he knew from many times before comforted the boy. "If anybody says anything negative towards you I will personally fight them."

Tyler giggled. "Yeah, right. You couldn't hurt a fly." 

"True." Josh chuckled. "How 'bout I make you a big stack of chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast tomorrow?" 

Tyler hummed. "Yes, please." He kissed Josh's neck softly. 

"Try to get some sleep, Ty."

"Night, Joshie. I love you."

Josh couldn't fight the grin that broke out across his face. "I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

The car ride to the venue was quiet. They were coming in from the airport, now on their way to a dress rehearsal before the tour started tomorrow. 

Tyler couldn't stop moving. He kept running his fingers through his hair, playing with the hem of his shirt, wringing his hands together, etc. 

They had gone shopping for clothes three weeks before they left. Although, Tyler's appetite hadn't slowed down, so his new wardrobe was already starting to feel a little snug. He had checked his weight the night before, and in total he had put on about 30 pounds. 

Josh, on the other hand, had spent the weeks leading up getting back in shape. It was as if he had never gained a pound, much to Tyler's dismay. Sure, he didn't really mind what Josh wanted to do with his body, but it still would've made him feel a little better if it wasn't just himself showing up to their crew and fans unfit. 

Tyler sucked in a breath when the driver turned into the venue's parking lot. Once the car stopped, Josh hopped right out while Tyler took his time. 

Within seconds, Josh opened Tyler's door and held out his hand. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise." 

Tyler pursed his lips, but nodded and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. 

As soon as they walked through the door, someone immediately tackled them with hugs. 

"Guys," Mark said from where he was clinging onto the two, "I missed you so much!"

Josh chuckled. "Missed you too, buddy!" 

Mark then pulled back, and that's when he noticed how much Tyler had changed. The surprise was evident on his face, though he tried to play it off, "Hey, Ty! You look good."

Tyler's chubby cheeks turned pink as he ducked his head down. "Thanks." He mumbled. 

Mark cleared his throat. "Anyway, you guys ready for a run through? We have everything all set up; was just waiting on you guys." 

Josh nodded. "Yeah, sounds good. We'll go change into the first outfits and be right out." 

Mark grinned. "Cool. Clothes are all out for you guys in the dressing room. Just make a right here and it's the last door on the left." 

Josh nodded and wrapped his arm around Tyler's shoulder to lead the way. 

Once inside the room, Josh closed the door gently and locked it. 

"That was so awkward." Tyler muttered. 

Josh sighed. "He was just a little surprised. He still treated you the same."

Still frowning, Tyler shrugged and walked over to the rack where their stage clothes were hung. He started to search for their first outfits, when something dawned on him. His eyes widened and he whipped around, facing Josh again. 

"Oh no." Tyler choked. 

Concern washed over Josh's face. "What's wrong?"

"We forgot to get me new stage clothes." Tyler sniffled. "These are all my old size." 

Josh ran his hands through his hair and bit his lip. "Um. Oh god. We - we can work with this. We'll just, um... We'll do the run through in what we're already wearing and go shopping later."

"When?!" Tyler exclaimed. "By the time we're done rehearsal all the stores will be closed! And tomorrow we have interviews all morning and afternoon...." He buried his face in his hands, trying to muffle his cries. 

Josh frowned and brought him in for a hug. "Ty... It'll be okay. We'll figure something out." 

A knock on the door startled them. "You guys okay?" Mark called. 

Tyler choked on a sob and pulled away from his boyfriend. Josh sighed and walked over to the door to open it. "Um, we have a bit of a problem." He whispered to their friend. "Can we talk in the hall?" 

Mark looked past the drummer at Tyler with a concerned look on his face before nodding. Josh slipped out of the room and shut the door. 

"So, I'm sure you noticed that Tyler's put on a little weight." Josh cleared his throat. "We, uh, forgot to mention it to you before now. So, like... His stage clothes aren't going to fit him. And we don't know what to do." He looked around anxiously. 

Mark hesitated. "Is he okay? He's never.... He's always been thin."

Josh realized the other man's concern. "Oh, yeah, yeah. He's fine. He's happy. Before we left he was honestly the happiest I've seen him in a while. He's just insecure about other people seeing him."

Mark sighed with relief. "Good. I was worried when you guys first came in. I mean, I don't mind. It was just a surprise, you know? I thought something was wrong."

Josh shook his head quickly. "No, he's good. Promise."

Mark smiled softly. "Well, uh, I kind of have to be here for the rehearsal. Do you guys think you can do it without changing and then I can run out tomorrow while you're doing interviews to get him similar stage clothes?" 

"Please? Oh god, thank you. He'll be relieved." Josh replied gratefully. 

"No problem." Mark grinned. "Just text me his sizes later tonight." 

Josh nodded. "Thank you again." 

They parted ways and Josh went back into the dressing room, finding Tyler sitting on the couch with dried tear streaks on his face. Josh frowned and sat next to him. 

"Hey, baby. Mark's going to run out tomorrow for us. Sound good?" 

Tyler moved his head so it was resting on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Okay." He mumbled. 

Josh wrapped his arm around the brunette's shoulder. "He doesn't mind, Ty. I promise that you're just overthinking and nobody will mind." 

Tyler stayed silent, and Josh started to rub his arm soothingly. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes until there was another knock on the door, presumably from Mark. They knew it was their signal that they were needed to start rehearsal. 

Tyler stood up first. "Guess we should go." 

Josh nodded. "Yeah."

Tyler took a deep breath before opening the door and walking out.


	12. Chapter 12

So far everything was going well. Tyler had given his sizes to Josh the night before so he could send them to Mark, who was currently out searching for clothes Tyler could wear on stage. 

They had gotten through most of the interviews without any trouble. The interviewers mainly asked the same old questions, which usually annoyed Tyler, but now made him relieved. As long as nobody brought up his obvious change of appearance, everything would be okay. 

And then the last interview came. 

Everything was going to plan as usual. The boring questions like how did you two meet, are you excited to be back on tour, who is blurryface, etc. came and went, and they were nearly ready to wrap up the interview. Then, the interviewer decided to bring up a clearly sensitive topic. 

"So, Tyler, you don't play basketball anymore, correct? You just do singing completely?" She asked. 

Tyler gave her a confused look. "Um, nope. I don't play basketball anymore, just music."

The interviewer pursed her lips. "I can see that." She lifted her hand to gesture at his body. 

Tyler's face grew hot. This couldn't be happening. 

"I'm sorry, but we really need to get ready for the show." Josh stepped in. 

"Oh, yes, of course!" The interviewer said before closing the interview and packing up her things with the cameraman. 

Tyler could barely see from the tears welled in his eyes, and he could barely register being led out of the room and back to their dressing room. Once the door was closed, Josh hugged Tyler tightly and that's when he broke down. 

"I told you! I told you!" Tyler sobbed against his boyfriend's chest. 

Josh frowned and rubbed his arm up and down the other's back. "Ty, she's an idiot. There's nothing wrong with the way you look. I promise you, you're absolutely stunning." 

Tyler shook his head and sat down on the couch, Josh sitting beside him. "No, I'm fat and ugly. This was a terrible idea. I never should've let you talk me into this!" 

Josh's eyes widened. "I didn't talk you into this! You were the one that wanted to continue to gain weight!"

Tyler narrowed his eyes at the other. "None of this would have even happened if you didn't fatten me up in the first place! What kind of person even does that anyway?! It's _disgusting!_ "

Josh was taken aback. "Don't act like you don't like it too. You're the one that sits around all day eating nonstop! You can't put this all on me and suddenly act like you don't like it." 

Tyler screamed in frustration as more tears streamed down his face. "I don't want to even see or talk to you right now. This is all _your_ fault. Just leave me alone!" He turned to run into the connected bathroom in the dressing room and slammed the door shut. 

"Fine!" Josh yelled. "Just stay in there and cry to yourself." 

Josh turned to leave, walking through the hallways until he was outside. He put his hood over his head and started to go behind the venue down the street, where nobody that knew him could see him. A walk would do him some good.


	13. Chapter 13

Josh didn't return to the venue until an hour before they were set to go onstage. When he walked in, everyone was frantically running around backstage, but when they all saw him they calmed down immediately. 

_"Where have you been?!"_

__

_"You're supposed to be getting ready!"_

__

_"We've been looking for you for hours!"_

Josh rolled his eyes. "I was out for a walk." He replied simply before turning on his heel and walking towards the dressing room. 

"A four hour walk?" Josh heard someone mumble behind him, but he didn't turn around. 

Once inside the dressing room, he saw Tyler applying his makeup to his hands and neck. Josh barely gave him a glance, but as he walked to retrieve his first stage outfit, he noticed something was off. Tyler's white dress shirt was snug on his frame, the buttons stretching across his belly exposing slivers of skin in between. The waistband of his pants dug into his sides, making his belly form a muffin top over it with his love handles hanging over the sides. 

"Uh... Ty," Josh cleared his throat, "Did Mark get you new clothes?" 

Tyler stopped from where he was applying the makeup to his neck and stared into the mirror. "Yes." He said through clenched teeth. 

Josh stared at him blankly. "Are you wearing them?"

No response. Tyler just stood frozen. 

"Did you give me the right sizes to give him?"

Silence. 

Josh groaned. "Tyler, why would you do that?"

Tyler turned around to face his boyfriend. "Because I don't want to admit how big I've gotten! I didn't want one of my best friends to know exactly how gross I am. Are you happy now?"

Josh narrowed his eyes. "So you thought it would be better to go onstage like this?" 

Tyler rolled his eyes. "I didn't think going a couple sizes off would make that much of a difference. 

"Well it does." Josh scoffed. 

Tyler turned back to face the mirror, rubbing his hands up and down his neck angrily, trying to make the makeup darker. "I told you before I don't even want to talk to you." 

Josh nodded. "I think I'd like that." He turned to grab his clothes and went in the bathroom to change. 

Once he closed the door, he leaned against it and sighed. He hated fighting with anybody, _especially_ Tyler. Both of them were being unreasonable, he knew it. Things got way out of hand and he knows he should be there to make Tyler feel better. But Tyler also can't just pin his insecurities all on Josh when he was the one to decide to go further with his weight gain. 

Josh decided they would need to have a long talk later tonight, but first they had a show to do. He could only hope that it would go well.


	14. Chapter 14

Tyler couldn't believe how much his new body was affecting his performance. In the first couple songs he tried to run around like normal, but he was getting way too out of breath to sing. He soon realized that if he wanted to sing well, he would need to stay in place. He tried not to think about how everyone was judging him, but how could he not?

Josh and Tyler quickly ran backstage for their costume change. Josh was ready within a minute while Tyler was still struggling to pull his jeans up his legs. 

Josh sighed. "Need help?"

Tyler looked down and nodded shyly. Josh came over and grabbed the waistband, tugging on it hard a few times until they were up fully on his boyfriend's waist. Tyler sucked in his belly, and although it took a couple tries, was able to button his jeans. The button was straining against his skin - he hoped it would hold for the rest of the show. He then grabbed his black tshirt and pulled it over his head. It was tight - a sliver of his belly was hanging out at the bottom from where it bulged over the waistband of his pants. Tyler blushed and Josh looked away to avoid the brunette getting more upset. Without another word they both headed back onstage

••••

The rest of the show went terribly. Sure, Tyler's vocals were great and Josh's drumming was great, but everyone could feel the awful vibe radiating through the arena. Tyler stayed hidden behind his instruments no matter what, not letting his body be seen without something in front of him. He didn't go in the crowd for Holding On to You and he made Josh go in the crowd by himself for Trees. All that was left to do was the bow and they'd be done. Tyler was so anxious, he was _so_ ready for this night to finally be over. 

Tyler stood up and walked towards the center of the stage, Josh walking over too. Josh wrapped his arm firmly around the others waist and they looked out at the crowd for a few seconds before bending down to bow. Tyler held his breath as his belly bulged against his pants button, but it was too much for his jeans to handle. The button burst off with a _pop,_ his belly flopping out in front of him now that there was nothing holding it back. At the same time, a loud tear was heard from the seat of his jeans. Both Josh and Tyler stood back up with wide eyes, Tyler's face red and ten shades darker. He quickly ran off, but Josh stayed behind. It was quite obvious of what had happened, but he wanted to try to assure everyone that everything was okay. He attempted to give the crowd his best smile, and he waved before walking offstage. The whole crew backstage understood what had happened and gave him space, which he was incredibly grateful for. 

Knowing there were very few places that Tyler could be, Josh checked the dressing room first. After finding it empty, he quickly headed outside towards their tour bus. There he found Tyler in the back room curled up in a ball with tears running down his cheeks. Josh noticed he had already changed into sweatpants and a shirt that fit him. 

"Hey, Ty." Josh gave him a sad smile as he sat beside him. Tyler immediately switched positions and curled up in his boyfriend's side, his head resting in the crook of his neck. Josh squeezed his shoulder fondly. "We need to talk." He continued. 

He felt Tyler shake his head against him. "No. Just wanna sit here with you." He replied shakily. 

"Okay." Josh said while attempting to gently wipe the tears that continued to pour from Tyler's eyes. 

They sat there for about 10 minutes in silence, until Tyler's crying lessened to sniffles. 

"We can talk when we get to the hotel." Tyler mumbled. 

Josh nodded. "Sounds good." 

Tyler sat up to look his boyfriend in the eyes. "But you have to promise me one thing." 

"Sure, Ty, anything." Josh responded immediately. 

"You need to get me ice cream when we get there." Tyler sniffled. 

"You've got it." Josh grinned and booped his nose, earning a small smile from Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you guys think ❤️


	15. Chapter 15

Once at the hotel, Tyler took their bags up to the room while Josh went to the little store in the lobby (which luckily was open in the late hours) to get a pint of chocolate ice cream. After paying, he headed towards the elevator and up to the twelfth floor. 

Once inside, he found Tyler already sitting in bed with the blankets wrapped around his waist. 

"Here you go, Ty." Josh said softly as he handed his boyfriend the ice cream and spoon he grabbed. 

"Thanks." Tyler mumbled, opening the lid of the frozen treat. 

Josh sat beside him and let him eat for a few minutes in silence before he spoke up. 

"Are you ready to talk?"

Tyler put his spoon down and swallowed tightly. "I guess."

Josh sighed. "Ty, I'm sorry about earlier. I know you're insecure about this, and I shouldn't have said the things I did. I just wish you saw yourself the way I do. You're freaking gorgeous like this, as you were before too, and all the time. I completely understand if you want to lose the weight. I just want you to be happy."

Tyler bit his lip. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have made you feel like it was your fault. You were right, it was completely my own decision to get bigger. But... Is it... Is it bad that I don't want to lose weight?"

Josh furrowed his eyebrows. "No? Not at all. I just kind of figured you'd want to.... You know, since it upset you so much."

The brunette shook his head. "I mean, it did upset me, and still kind of does, but... I really do like the weight," he blushed, "and I think as long as you're here I'll be okay?" He didn't mean for it to sound like a question, but Josh could tell he just wanted to be sure that he would help him through this and wouldn't leave him. 

Josh smiled softly. "You know I'll always be here for you no matter what." He leaned in to give the other a kiss on the cheek. 

"Then can I ask you something?" Tyler looked hopeful. 

"Of course."

Tyler leaned forward, tucking his head in the crook of Josh's neck. He mumbled something against his skin, but it couldn't be heard. 

Josh chuckled. "What was that, baby?"

Tyler groaned, but didn't move. "Can I get bigger?" It was still quiet, and Josh had to strain to hear, but he heard it this time. 

He gently pushed Tyler up so he could see his face. "Anything you want, Ty." He grinned. Tyler smiled softly back, eyes shining. 

Honestly, Josh was ecstatic. He would've been devastated if Tyler had wanted to lose the weight (but of course would never of let him know that). He absolutely did love the chub on his boyfriend and he could tell Tyler liked it too. 

Josh gave Tyler a small kiss on his forehead. "Go finish your ice cream, although it's probably melted by now." He laughed. 

Tyler frowned when he saw that, yes, it had indeed melted. "I'll just have chocolate soup then." He said as he brought the carton up to his lips, dipping his head back to drink what was left. 

Josh laughed when he took the carton away because, of course, his boyfriend had a big chocolate mustache. "You are such an idiot." He said as Tyler gave him a big grin. 

"But you love me."

Josh's eyes softened. "I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are going to be picking up verrryyyy soon. BUT you can still let me know if there's anything you want to see during Tyler's gain or something else in the story. <3


	16. Chapter 16

Josh yawned quietly after opening his eyes, revealing the brightly lit hotel room with sunshine. After sitting up, he could see Tyler seated at the little table near the window already eating breakfast. And, well, there was a lot. 

Although the table was small, it was still completely covered with plates that no doubt must have cost a lot in room service. There were even quite a few empty plates stacked on top of one another, Tyler already having finished them. Josh wasn't so sure he was getting any of this meal. 

The yellow haired boy chuckled quietly. "Eating breakfast without me, baby?" 

Tyler turned his head towards him and gave him a shy smile. "Sorry," he mumbled before turning back to his food. 

It had been three weeks since Tyler had admitted he wanted to gain more, and ever since he seemed to always be snacking on something. It was a rare sight to see him empty handed, and come to think of it, Josh was pretty sure the only time he wasn't eating was when he was onstage. Hell, he even started bringing small snacks into their interviews (and they made sure the interviewers only asked questions about the music and the tour - they were _not_ going to repeat what happened last time). 

Of course, they had been shopping after they had that talk, but even so, Tyler was growing faster than ever. He even claimed to Josh, _"I have to eat so much because I burn so many calories on stage. If I don't eat like this I'll just lose all the weight."_ He would always end with a pout. Which, okay, yes, _maybe_ he did have a point, but from the way he ate, that definitely was not the truth. After _that_ night, he started to move around the stage more (once getting better fitting clothes), but it was still nothing compared to how he used to run around. He was simply too out of shape to do that anymore. But hey, if that's his excuse on why he "needs" to eat that much more, then so be it. 

Now seeing him sit at the table, Josh was concerned that they would have to go on another shopping trip soon. Like, _really_ soon. When they had gotten Tyler new clothes, they had fit perfectly. They were even a little baggy, since they both knew time would only tell when he'd outgrow them. But Josh hadn't expected it to be that quickly. His shirt was already clinging to his middle, riding up over his belly button. His sweatpants even looked to be getting tight, the seams looking to be stretched around his bottom. 

Josh grinned at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend and slowly got up and walked over, wrapping his arms around the brunette's slightly softer chest. "Did you save any for me?"

Tyler nodded. "There's a bagel and some fruit," he replied, muffled due to his mouth being full. 

Josh laughed lightly. "Why, thank you." 

They ate in silence after that, and only once they were finished did Josh speak up again to suggest what they should do on their day off. "Want to do tourist-y things today? Might be fun."

Tyler nodded while wiping his face with a napkin. "Yeah, let's do it! We haven't done anything like that in ages." 

Josh grinned. "Cool, let's just get dressed and then we can head out," he said while hopping up and heading towards his suitcase. 

Tyler grunted as he stood up slowly from his seat, the extra weight starting to take a toll on him, while also having his belly stuffed to the max with a big breakfast. 

Twenty minutes later, and Josh was just waiting for Tyler to finish getting ready. Once he exited the bathroom, he gave Josh a timid look before looking at his belly. He was so stuffed that it was awkwardly hanging over the waistband of his jeans, and his tshirt didn't even cover it fully. 

Josh gave him a soft smile before tossing him one of his own oversized hoodies (he knew how much the younger liked wearing his clothes, so he made sure to get a hoodie that would fit him in case needed). 

Tyler mumbled a "thank you" before pulling it over his head, and it covered his middle completely. He smiled gratefully. 

"Come on, let's go." Josh said before heading towards the door. 

"Do you think we can get cake and brownies while we're out? I heard they have some really good bakeries around here," Tyler said. 

Josh let out a laugh. "You and your desserts," he shook his head with a grin, "of course." 

Tyler beamed, his face radiating with happiness. He was smiling a toothy grin, one that Josh wished he could just bottle up and save forever. It was rare for the brunette to show so much happiness, and Josh was so happy that Tyler was finally so relaxed and mostly content with himself. 

If only they could stay like that forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooohh, what do you guys think is going to happen?


	17. Chapter 17

They hadn't really done much sightseeing. 

Once they left the hotel, they had started to walk more towards the center of the city, but as soon as they got there, Tyler was out of breath and complaining. 

"Josh, I'm sweating!" He whined. 

Josh rolled his eyes playfully. "Then take off the hoodie."

Tyler's face reddened, even more than it was before from the walking and sweat. "You know I can't," he whispered, "Can we pleaasee go to Starbucks so I can get a cold drink?" 

Josh sighed. "Fine."

Tyler beamed and grabbed Josh's hand as they headed towards the nearest Starbucks, which was just on the corner of the street. 

After Tyler ordered and received his drink, they sat at a table outside. 

"Thank you, Joshie." Tyler grinned as he sipped his drink. Josh smiled in return, and started to scroll through Twitter on his phone while his boyfriend finished the drink. 

After a while, slurping sounds were heard coming from the brunette and Josh looked up to give him an annoyed look. "You are a child."

Tyler's eyes sparkled with happiness as he shrugged, still slurping the small amount of liquid that was left at the bottom of the cup. His face then lit up as he saw something across the street, and he pointed excitedly. 

Josh raised an eyebrow and mumbled a "what" as he went to look at what Tyler was so excited about. 

"That's one of the bakeries I read about!" Tyler exclaimed. "Can we please go, J? Please, please, please!" He bit his lip, trying to contain his smile. 

Josh's eyes softened and a smile ghosted his lips. "How can I say no to that face?" 

Tyler broke out into a big smile then, teeth showing as he gave Josh a quick peck on the cheek. They didn't really like to show their relationship in public, but he couldn't help it in that moment. 

After throwing out the empty cup, they headed towards the other side of the street. The door jingled when they entered, and Tyler gasped when he saw all of the options they had. 

"I want them all." He mumbled under his breath, but Josh still heard him and laughed quietly. 

"I know you do, but then nobody else would be able to get anything." 

Tyler pouted and continued to look at all of the choices. He then looked over at Josh and said, "Can you order me a brownie, a six pack of cupcakes, and a small chocolate cake?" Josh then gave him a confused look so he added, "So I can have some later." He smiled sweetly. 

Josh nodded. "Of course. Go sit down and I'll order." He headed towards the cashier while Tyler grabbed a seat at a table by the window. 

Tyler hummed to himself while he waited for Josh, who returned a few minutes later with the treats. 

"Can I have the brownie now?" The brunette asked. 

Josh smiled. "You don't have to ask, Ty. Eat whatever you want."

Tyler grinned as he grabbed the brownie and took a bite. He nearly moaned from the taste, that's how good it was. "I've never tasted anything so magical before." 

Josh laughed at that, returning to his phone again to look through his social media. Of course, he still snuck glances at his boyfriend every one in a while. It was just a sight that he couldn't give up completely. 

Tyler finished the brownie rather quickly, a few crumbs left scattered around his mouth. He bit his lip as he looked around the shop, seeming nervous about something. 

Josh looked up from his device and asked, "What is it, babe?"

Tyler locked eyes with the other, and then his gaze traveled down, settling on the box of cupcakes. 

"You can have them if you want them." Josh insisted. 

Tyler shook his head once. "I said I'd save them for later." He looked down sadly. 

Josh sighed as he reached up to open the box, pushing it until it was in front of his boyfriend. "Eat." 

The brunette looked up shyly and gave a soft smile as he grabbed the first cupcake. After taking one bite, his face lit up again, as if the last two minutes didn't even happen. 

Josh smiled at this. "You're adorable," he said quietly before returning to his phone. 

They sat like that for a while, Josh peeking up every now and then to see Tyler had reached for another cupcake... and another... and another...

Until the box was empty. 

Tyler sat back with an "oof" as he rubbed his swollen belly through the hoodie, frosting covering his cheeks and chin. 

Josh huffed out a laugh. "You full there?" 

Tyler nodded tiredly, but his eyes seemed kind of far away....

And then Josh realized what he was staring at - the chocolate cake. 

Josh shook his head over and over. "No, Ty. No way, you're way too full already."

Tyler let out a whine. "But you said I can eat what I want!"

Josh sighed. "You can, but you already stuffed yourself at breakfast, and you had a whole Starbucks drink, and now the desserts.... I don't want you hurting yourself." He frowned.

"Joshie, I'm not gonna hurt myself. I promise! Can I please just have a couple bites? Then we can take the rest back to the hotel." 

Josh bit his lip and hesitated. "Okay, fine. But just a couple bites. We still need to walk back to the hotel, remember? You can't do that if you're stuffed to the max."

Tyler groaned at the thought, but quickly cut himself off as he realized that he could try some of the cake now. 

He took one of the plastic forks that Josh had gotten before, and took a chunk before bringing it to his mouth. He hummed at the taste. 

"This is so good, J." Tyler muttered as he took another forkful. 

And two bites turned to three, which turned to four, which turned to five.... and soon enough there was a good amount of cake missing. 

"Ty, I think that's enough for now." Josh remarked. Chocolate icing was now mixing with the vanilla frosting from the cupcakes, littering his face. 

Tyler whined, again, much like a little kid. "Josh, no. Please?" 

Josh shook his head. "Maybe once we get back to the hotel, but I think you're overdoing it, babe." 

Tyler pouted. "Am not." 

Josh was about to reply again, but they were interrupted when two girls appeared next to their table. 

"Hi," the blonde one spoke, "We're so sorry to bother you, but we're huge fans of you guys! Would it be possible to get a picture with you?" 

Josh smiled easily, "No bother at all! We'd love to take a photo with you." 

The blonde handed her friend her phone, saying, "It's already on record, I'll just screenshot the picture later." 

Tyler quickly grabbed a wad of napkins, rubbing furiously at his face in attempt to get all of the icing and crumbs off. Josh then stood up to help the other, making sure that his face was clean before standing next to the girl. 

Tyler grunted loudly as he tried to stand up, and he thought _maybe_ Josh was right.... He probably shouldn't have eaten all of that, especially out in public where they can be recognized like this at anytime. He tried to stand up again, keeping a hand on his stuffed belly, and succeeding this time. However, his jeans were so tight on him, and his belly was so bloated, that the change in position caused his stomach to hit the button on his pants harshly. It popped off with a _ping,_ his belly not being held back anymore, so it dropped heavily in front of him, showing clearly through the hoodie. It even started to peak out at the bottom of the hem, and it looked as if he swallowed a beach ball. 

He immediately went wide eyed, tears forming and his face reddening deeply. He didn't even get a chance to attempt to pose for the picture, the girls just awkwardly watched before the blonde thanked them quietly and they left. 

Tyler then looked up at Josh, who's jaw was dropped as well. 

"Do you think they're going to post it?" Tyler sniffled. 

Josh opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the words to say. "I... I don't know." 

Tyler bit his lip, trying his best not to cry, but failing miserably. "Can we please get a cab?"

Josh nodded and grabbed his phone, heading towards the exit.

"Wait." Tyler called, and Josh turned around. The brunette then pointed to the rest of the cake that was still sitting on the table. 

Josh stared at it blankly. "You want me to bring it?"

Tyler covered his hands with his sleeves and rubbed at his wet eyes. "Yes, please." 

Josh swallowed tightly. "Of course, Ty." He then packed it up and held it in one hand, guiding Tyler out the door with his other hand resting on his back. 

Once they got a cab, Josh slid into the car first, Tyler directly after him. Josh told the driver the address of the hotel and then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. 

Tyler's belly sat heavily in is lap, making him feel slightly sick from how full he was. He buried his face in his boyfriend's neck, whispering quietly so the driver wouldn't hear him, "Will you rub my tummy when we get to the room?"

Josh squeezed the brunette's shoulder. "Of course."

Tyler nodded into his neck, starting to cry quietly. 

Josh gritted his teeth as he thought of those fans. He really hoped they were decent human beings and didn't post that video. 

_They really better not,_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter I've ever done lol


	18. Chapter 18

The next day was hell. 

Of course, those girls did post the video, but that wasn't what made Josh the angriest. Turns out, they weren't even fans like they said. 

They had posted the video on one of their personal Twitter pages and told the story along with it: 

_"omg guys, we saw twenty one pilots walking around yesterday and you won't believe what happened_

_ok so here's the story: they walked into this bakery downtown while we were there and lemme tell ya, the lead singer is so fucking fat now_

_like I was never a fan but they're kinda hot ya know? drummer still is, but nah not tyler. he's like, almost obese it's disgusting_

_anyway, so we decided to wait around and try to get a pic bc hey !! famous people ! but little did we know ooo boyyy_

_tyler ordered sooo much and was just pigging out right there. like dude, we all know you're fat you don't want to do that in private?_

_josh looked so uninterested btw. probs just sticks around bc the band brings in a lot of cash lol_

_but this dude tyler was such a mess oh god. he had icing all over his face and shit and he jusT KEPT EATING_

_he looked so full too like dude?? this is why you're fat?? his stomach was literally bulging in front of him he looked pregnant lmao_

_but it was getting rlly boring sitting around so we were like whatever let's just go get a pic_

_so we went over and the dude was still shoveling fOOD IN HIS DAMN FACE_

_and we totally lied and said we were big fans and we wanted a pic lol but they agreed_

_but tyler's face was still a mess sO JOSH LITERALLY HAD TO HELP HIM WIPE HIS FUCKING FACE_

_LIKE UR AN ADULT DUDE_

_anyway, so I went to pose with them and this dude literally took forever to get out of his fucking seat !_

_and as soon as he FINALLY got up......._

_HIS FUCKING PANTS BURST OPEN. I'm not even kidding._

_although I wish I was kidding bc that shit was AWKWARD_

_we just walked away it was too much lmao_

_anyway, for those who don't believe me, here's the video. you can even see him stuffing his face at the beginning lmao_ _**[video attached]"**_

Josh was fuming from the moment he saw it. They purposefully want to humiliate his boyfriend for no reason at all. 

He knew he wouldn't be able to keep this from Tyler. He'd find out eventually, he already figured they'd post it. It was just the story they told along with it made it even worse. 

And when Tyler did see it, he immediately started sobbing. He stayed curled up in the hotel bed all day, Josh trying to comfort him as best he could. 

He even went the entire day without eating. Loud growls came from his stomach every once in a while, but every time Josh suggested he eat something, he would start panicking and sobbing harder. Josh didn't want to push him. 

The media was having a field day with this though. No doubt the girls were making money off the video, and there was finally something from them that sparked drama. They always tried so hard to keep their lives private so they wouldn't be in the media that much except for their music, but that was out the window now. 

Their fans were even fighting about it. A lot of people were laughing about what happened, complaining about Tyler's weight and sending him tweets to diet. On the other hand, there were also a lot of fans defending Tyler and telling people it was his body and he could do what he wanted. There were also quite a few people concerned about his rapid weight gain. 

After Tyler finally fell asleep, it was already midnight. They had an early bus call in the morning, so Josh figured he'd better get some sleep too. 

He curled up behind his boyfriend, arm wrapped firmly around his middle. He really hoped Tyler felt a little better in the morning. He was doing so well, he was _so_ happy but those girls just had to ruin it. 

He sighed and kissed Tyler's shoulder softly before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is kinda short. 
> 
> I tried to write the tweets like how people write the "story time" threads now lol


	19. Chapter 19

The following morning, Tyler was incredibly quiet. The whole crew had found out about the incident and decided to let Josh and Tyler have a bus to themselves while they drove to the next city. 

However, it was torture for Josh. As soon as they left the hotel room, Tyler started ignoring him. Josh kept trying to get his attention and talk, but Tyler was treating him as if he wasn't even there. If Tyler was sitting in the front of the bus and Josh joined him, he would immediately get up and head to the back lounge area. Later when Josh decided to head back there and play a video game, Tyler left immediately and crawled into his bunk. And they still had nine hours left to go. 

Josh really didn't understand it. Didn't Tyler want comfort? He surely did yesterday, and it must be eating away at him keeping those thoughts to himself. Josh sighed to himself. Maybe it would do him some good if he tried to take a nap. After all, he was pretty restless himself last night. 

After climbing into his own bunk and throwing a blanket over himself, he was about to close the curtain, but caught himself staring at Tyler's bunk, directly opposite to his own. His curtain was closed and there weren't any sounds heard to be coming from the small space. 

Josh really hoped he was sleeping. He really needed it. 

The older boy sighed quietly to himself again before pulling his own curtain shut. 

•••••

Josh groaned when he was woken up by soft knocks outside of his bunk. "What?" He asked, muffled from being facedown in his pillow. 

"We're at the next hotel," came Tyler's quiet voice, obviously not wanting to speak to his boyfriend at all, but he definitely had to right then. 

Josh furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. They were already there? He checked his phone to look at the time, and sure enough, it was much later than he had planned to wake up when he decided on his nap. 

_Man, must've been more tired than I thought._

He got up slowly, opening the curtain and swinging his legs over the side of the bunk. After slipping on his shoes and grabbing his things, he realized Tyler had already left the bus. 

Once he reached the lobby, he froze in his tracks. The entire crew was already there, passing out their room keys and talking about the next day's schedule. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for who was standing next to Tyler. 

"Hey, Josh!" Jenna called once she realized he was there. 

Josh gave her a tight smile, walking stiffly towards her. "Hey. I didn't know you were joining us!" He hoped he didn't sound angry or sarcastic. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tyler bow his head, obviously becoming uncomfortable. 

Jenna just gave Josh a smile. "Tyler texted me last night and wanted me to come out, so here I am!" 

Josh was hurt. Tyler had really asked Jenna to come out last night? When he was comforting him? He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Mark. 

"Okay - Ty, Jen, here are your keys." He handed them the plastic cards, "we're leaving for the venue at 11 tomorrow morning so please be at the buses by then." Mark then turned to Josh and handed him a key, "and here's your key Josh."

Josh took it slowly, his face twisting with confusion. "I don't have the same key as Tyler?" 

Tyler still stared at the floor, now starting to bite at his bottom lip. Jenna looked around awkwardly. "Um, yeah! He actually wanted to room with me tonight, if that's okay with you." 

Josh opened his mouth, wanting to scream, yell, _anything,_ but thought against it and shut it. Mark sensed the tension and quickly walked away, not wanting to get involved - at least just yet. 

Josh continued to think of what to say, Jenna and Tyler clearly growing more uncomfortable as time passed. 

Josh breathed slowly through his nose, putting on his best fake smile. "Of course it's fine! Why wouldn't it be?" 

Jenna's face lit up. "Oh, awesome! We'll see you in the morning then." She then grabbed her suitcase, as well as Tyler's, and headed for the elevator, Tyler following closely behind. 

Josh waited until the elevator doors closed before he pressed the button, requesting an elevator for himself. When it dinged, he stepped on and pressed his floor number. Luckily nobody else boarded the elevator after him. He really didn't want to be around anybody right now. 

Once in the safety of his room, Josh fell flat on the single bed and buried his head in the pillow. He sniffled, tears brimming his eyes. 

Why was Jenna here? It was quite obvious to Josh that he wasn't enough for Tyler. Jenna was clearly the better option, and it just took him a while to fully realize that. Josh broke into sobs then, muffled by the pillow and tears running repeatedly down his cheeks. He had thought things had been going better than ever lately, but he knew he was wrong now. 

_How could I be so stupid?_ He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're finally getting somewhere!! lol


	20. Chapter 20

Tour had never been more stressful. As the days passed, the tension between everybody increased. Tyler still wasn't talking to Josh and had even stopped acknowledging him during their performances. Tyler even requesting separate dressing rooms at the venues now. Since the two weren't talking to each other, their whole crew was having problems themselves. It made everyone on edge now which just put anyone connected to the tour in a bad mood. All scheduled interviews had to be cancelled as well. 

But at least the media was finally starting to lighten up on the bakery incident. Neither were checking their social media anymore though. Even if media outlets had stopped speaking about the incident, the clique was still picking sides on Tyler's weight gain. 

The thing that upset Josh the most was that Jenna was basically glued to Tyler at all times, never leaving him alone for a second. Josh wished that Tyler would just tell him it was over between them, rather than just the silence and wondering what was even happening. 

Overall, Josh was just lonely. The crew hadn't even been talking to him lately because what was there to talk about? It was as if the whole situation was a ticking time bomb. Nobody wanted to say or do the wrong thing in worry making it worse. 

It was just way too quiet for Josh. Without anybody to talk to, he was getting bored a lot more, along with his thoughts becoming way too loud for him. He knew this whole thing was his fault and he brought it on himself. So with his anxiety becoming harder to deal with, he turned to food to cope. 

He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. Nobody was around to calm him down or distract him, and his dressing rooms were filled with junk food put there by the venues staff. 

He started to stuff himself just like Tyler had done to him that time a few months prior. It did still hurt and was kind of uncomfortable, but he didn't think it was as bad as he remembered. He stopped his trips to the hotel gyms and going for runs, filling that time munching on pizza, chips, burgers, anything he could get his hands on. 

Within a few weeks, his abs were nearly nonexistent. He certainly wasn't fat, or even chubby, but he knew it was a start. He almost looked like how he did when he first realized he put on a little weight when Tyler started gaining on his own. It wasn't noticeable as long as he kept his shirt on, but he knew soon enough that wouldn't be the case. 

In a way, Josh felt like he had to do this to himself. He felt guilty about secretly having Tyler do this in the first place. If he hadn't done that, Tyler wouldn't be embarrassed and upset like he was now. They might have been able to fix their problems with a talk if Josh had just spoken up instead. 

Speaking of, from where Josh was sitting in his hotel bed, he heard familiar voices coming from the hallway. He recognized one as Tyler's. He couldn't hear his exact words, but whatever it was he spoke with a happy, cheery tone, in which Jenna laughed loudly at, before the sound was cut off from a door closing. 

Josh frowned and clutched a pillow to his chest. Had it really come to this? He wished he could just take everything back and start over again. 

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he slowly reached for the hotel's phone sitting on the nightstand beside the bed. 

"Hi, room service?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's short :/


	21. Chapter 21

After two more weeks, Mark had officially had enough. He knew Josh and Tyler were just being dumb at this point. All they had to do was talk it out and everything would be okay again. The show's were getting way too awkward for everyone to watch since there was absolutely no interaction between the two, and he could see how it was tearing the two of them apart. 

So that's how Mark found himself barging into Josh's dressing room after soundcheck. The yellow haired man was taken aback by the abrupt entrance, staring wide eyed while spitting out the donut he had been stuffing in his mouth. 

Mark briefly gave him a confused look, then shook his head and returned to a serious face, "You need to talk to Tyler."

Josh visibly shrunk further into his seat on the couch. "What?" He swallowed tightly. 

Mark rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb. You both know you need to talk to each other. This is getting to be ridiculous! Whatever fight you guys had, you need to work it out. It's affecting all of us and it's taking a toll on the fans too." 

Josh groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. "We didn't even have a fight. That's why I don't know what's going on! We were totally fine but he just started to ignore me for no reason."

Mark frowned. "Then you really need to talk about it still. Something obviously happened that closed Tyler off and he needs you."

Josh scoffed. "He has Jenna. He only wants Jenna."

"What makes you say that?" 

Josh gave the other man an incredulous look. "Where have you been?! He requested separate hotel rooms, dressing rooms," he brought out his hand to start counting on his fingers, "won't even be on the same bus as me, and won't talk to me at all, _even_ on stage. What do you call that?" 

Mark sighed. "You and I both know that Tyler sometimes has trouble-"

"Oh, don't give me that crap, Mark," Josh interrupted. "He's only ever around Jenna. _He doesn't need me._ " His voice cracked then, but he tried to hold back his urge to cry. 

Mark shook his head. "Look, I don't understand the situation, none of us do except Tyler. That's why you need to talk to him. Find out what's wrong. I don't really think it's anything you personally did, but whatever it is, it's hurting the both of you and I can't just sit back and watch that happen."

Josh laughed dryly. "What do you mean hurting the both of us? He's happy with Jenna, can't you see it? And I'm completely fine, so I don't know what you're talking about." 

Mark narrowed his eyes at the other man. "Josh, look at yourself. You are not fine. You've been occupying yourself with food and you look like a kicked puppy all the time. _This,_ " he gestured with his hands, "is not you. I'm worried about you, dude." 

Tears brimmed Josh's eyes and he sniffled as he brought his hands to cover his face. It was true, over the last two weeks he had been eating more and more, and could now officially be called chubby. His shirts were tight around his midsection and his belly created a muffin top over his jeans. He knew he definitely needed new jeans sometime soon because there was no way these would fit for much longer. 

Josh bit his lip and looked up from his hands. "So, that's me. Tyler's still fine."

Mark sighed. "You really haven't noticed, have you? I know Jenna's a good distraction for him, but still... He's gained more weight. I know before you said he was fine when he first gained it, and I could tell he was too. He was so happy and calm. But this is different. It's like he's doing it as a way to try and comfort himself, but then he looks so guilty after he eats. It's not 'happy weight,' ya know?"

Josh gnawed harshly at his bottom lip. God, how had he not noticed?

Mark brought his hand up to run through his own hair. "Just _please_ go talk to him. I know if I went to him he wouldn't initiate a conversation with you, so please. I'm begging you. I just want you guys to be okay."

Josh nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. "Thanks," he mumbled. 

Mark nodded, more to himself than Josh, and left, closing the door softly behind him. 

_I guess it's now or never,_ Josh thought. 

He slowly stood up, but froze when he heard a loud _**rip**_ from behind him. After realization, he groaned and first headed off to change into sweatpants. 

After changing (and man, were these tighter than he thought), he slowly made his way to Tyler's dressing room. He arrived quicker than he would have liked, and was briefly thinking about backing off and running back to the comfort of his own dressing room. But then he remembered how worried Mark was, and decided against it. 

He took a deep breath as he stared at the door in front of him. His heart hammered in his chest as he raised his hand to knock. 

"Hey," Josh gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thinkkkk there's only going to be like 5 - 7 chapters left (if I'm guessing correctly lol)


	22. Chapter 22

Tyler stared at Josh, completely stunned. Josh looked around awkwardly, not really sure of what to do. 

Suddenly Jenna appeared behind Tyler. "Hey, Josh! Wanna come in?" 

Tyler quickly turned around to give her a glare and shook his head. 

"Sure," Josh mumbled, trying not to show that killed him inside. 

Tyler sighed quietly and opened the door further so Josh could enter. 

Josh walked over to the couch and leaned against the side of it, deciding not to sit since he knew this conversation would probably get intense. 

"I'll let you guys have a minute," Jenna said quietly and headed for the door. 

"Jenna!" Tyler groaned. The blonde gave him a knowing look and left, closing the door behind her. 

Tyler stared down at the floor, finding it difficult to even see his feet now with his belly in the way. "So... what's up?" He asked, not looking up. 

"Should we just get right to it?" Josh asked. Tyler shrugged in response, so he took that as a yes. "Tyler, whatever I did to make you so upset with me, I'm sorry. I truly am. If you could tell me what it was though, I'd be able to understand more."

Tyler took a deep breath. "It was nothing you really did. It was just something I finally realized." 

Josh furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

The brunette looked around the room nervously, looking everywhere except at Josh. "What those girls said." He whispered. 

"Ty, they're idiots. They shouldn't have made fun of you like that. They shouldn't have even filmed you for so long like that, it was disrespectful." Josh frowned. 

Tyler shook his head. "I'm not talking about that. I mean, it's still really embarrassing and I'm extremely uncomfortable, but it's what they pointed out... about you." 

Josh moved from where he was leaning against the couch and moved closer to the younger. "I don't know what you mean, Ty. Tell me please."

Tyler bit his lip, tears brimming his eyes. "They said you looked uninterested," he took a sharp intake of breath, "and I watched it back and you looked really bored. I'm sorry, we could've done something different. You could've told me. I really don't have to do this anymore. I mean, I've been trying to stop, but then I just get so hungry. Please, I just don't want to lose you." Tears were streaming down his cheeks now. 

Josh walked the last few steps towards Tyler and gently cupped his soft cheeks with his hands. "That's not true at all, Ty. I'm so sorry you thought that," he gently swiped his thumbs over the boy's wet cheeks, "I just thought you wouldn't want that much attention in public. I love watching you and feeding you, Ty. I didn't want to overwhelm you." 

Tyler sniffled, "Are you sure?"

"Of course." The yellow haired man smiled softly. 

"Well, I'm dumb." Tyler muttered, his cheeks growing red. 

Josh chuckles quietly. "No you're not. We're both just a little oblivious sometimes." Thinking of that, Josh's smile faltered. 

Tyler gave him a confused look. "What is it?" 

Josh removed his hands from the other's face and tried to smile again. "What do you mean?"

Tyler sighed and stomped his foot slightly, growing impatient. "Josh, seriously. Something else is obviously wrong. So just tell me what it is so everything can be fixed and we can cuddle before the show," He grinned. 

Josh swallowed tightly. "You'll be mad at me," he said quietly. 

The brunette furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would I be mad? J, you can tell me anything." 

Josh let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and nodded slightly. "Okay."

Tyler waited patiently, leading Josh over to the couch. Once sitting, Josh spoke up. 

"Why is Jenna here?" He blurted out. 

Tyler looked taken aback, and maybe even a little scared. "What?"

Josh sighed. "Why is Jenna here?" He repeated. 

"Um... I, uh, needed someone to hang out with and Jenna's really good at making sure I'm okay." He picked at a loose strand on his t-shirt, not once looking up at Josh. 

Josh looked at him sadly. "And I can't do that?"

"Well, I thought you were bored of me, remember?" He looked around the room again, seeming to grow more nervous by the second. 

"I guess." Josh mumbled. 

Tyler looked at him again then, brown eyes seeming to be filled with worry. "So we're good now?" 

Josh stared at him with a blank look for a few seconds. "Tyler, are you hiding something from me?" 

The younger's eyes widened. "What? No! Why would I be?" 

"Why are you so nervous, Tyler?"

Tyler quickly shook his head back and forth. "I'm not nervous."

Josh's hands shook from where he held them in his lap. Were his suspicions true? He didn't want to ask, but... "Why are you lying to me?"

"Josh, I'm not lying!" Tears appeared in Tyler's eyes again as he slightly struggled to get off the couch. 

"It's very obvious that you are!" Josh raised his voice slightly, standing up from the couch as well. 

"But I'm not!" Tyler shouted, not even realizing how loud he was getting. 

Josh brought his hands up and tugged harshly on his own hair, pacing back and forth before stopping in front of Tyler again. "I feel like.... God, I just feel like you're dating Jenna!"

Tyler stood there shocked while Josh stared back at him with pleading eyes. 

Josh had thought that was enough confirmation, that it proved to be his answer, until Tyler burst out laughing. 

Josh stood there confused while watching Tyler in front of him. The man was doubled over crying of laughter. 

After about a full minute, the laughter died down and he stood back up straight, Josh still looking completely clueless. 

"You thought I was dating Jenna? Wait..." He gasped, realizing something, "you thought I was cheating on you?! Why would you think that?!" Now Tyler just looked downright sad. 

Josh stared at him, eyebrows still furrowed. "You... You guys were just always together... And you were never home," he replied breathlessly.

Tyler's frown deepened. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way, Joshie. I'm so sorry." 

"So... you guys really aren't dating?"

Tyler laughed lightly and gave Josh a peck on the cheek. "Nope." 

Josh sighed deeply and sat back down on the couch, burying his face in his hands. 

Tyler sat next to him, cuddling into his side. "Don't be embarrassed, babe. It's okay." 

"It's not okay." He replied, muffled by his hands. 

Tyler gave him another confused look. "Why?"

Josh groaned. How was he going to tell him? He couldn't live with the guilt any longer, especially after knowing that _they were never even going out, oh god._ "Well, for starters, there was one point when I thought maybe my suspicions were wrong." He muttered. 

"When?" 

Josh sighed. "When you started staying home more and doing more stuff with me... a few months ago."

Tyler bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember. "When I started gaining weight?"

Josh nodded, not looking him in the eye. 

Tyler still looked confused. "I don't understand." 

Josh took a deep breath and breathed out slowly. "At first, like the very, _very_ beginning, I didn't really know I had a 'chubby kink.'"

Tyler wrinkled his nose. "What are you talking about?"

Josh honestly felt like he was going to throw up. How does he even say this out loud?! He reached up a hand to scratch at the back of his neck. "I sorta had you gain weight... because I thought it would make Jenna not want you." 

_Nice going, Josh,_ he thought to himself, _what made you think this was okay in the first place?!_

"What?" Tyler stared at him, now dumbfounded. _"What?!"_

"I-I'm sorry," Josh stuttered, "I really am!"

Tyler stood up angrily. "So you just made it up that it was a kink?! You didn't even find this attractive like you said!" His voice now sounded dangerously close to tears again. 

"At first! I realized soon after that I loved it, it just wasn't my original intention! I swear I really do love it." Josh sniffled himself, but knew he deserved any yelling from Tyler. 

"I can't believe you! I trusted you." Tyler sobbed. "I never want to see or talk to you again." He rushed over to the door and threw it open, slamming loudly against the wall. He left Josh alone on the couch where he tried to keep his cries quiet. He didn't feel as though he was allowed to be sad in this situation. 

And from where Jenna and Mark were talking at the far end of the hallway, they froze when they heard the loud slam and watched Tyler storm off into the other direction. 

"Well that didn't go as planned." Mark mumbled. 

Jenna sighed beside him and agreed.


	23. Chapter 23

The show that night went absolutely terribly. Tyler's singing was off, Josh kept messing up, and everything was just _wrong._

Once off stage, they were stopped by Mark. "We have a twelve hour drive tonight and you guys are going to be on the same bus - just the two of you. I don't want to hear any complaints, just go and work this out."

Tyler grit his teeth. "You don't even know what happened. You can't force me to be on a bus with him!" 

Mark sighed, and luckily Jenna appeared at his side to help. "Ty, just do it. Try to work it out tonight, and if you can't," she paused, "then we'll believe something really bad happened between you two."

"Why won't you believe it's bad now?" Tyler complained. 

Josh frowned at this. He knew it _was_ really bad. If Jenna and Mark found out, however, he's pretty sure they'd kill him. 

"Because you guys didn't give it enough time earlier," Mark said, "give it tonight and that's how we'll know." 

"Whatever," Tyler mumbled and pushed passed them, heading to wash up before going to the bus. 

Once Josh was on the bus, Tyler was already settled in his bunk with the curtain closed. The yellow haired man kept quiet as he brushed his teeth and crawled into his own bunk. 

Although it was quiet, Josh knew Tyler well enough to know that he wasn't asleep. So after 15 more minutes of silence, he decided to speak up. 

"Can you at least tell me if this is our last tour together?" Josh asked, voice shaky. 

The silence returned for a few seconds until Tyler's reply came from the bunk below, "What are you talking about?" 

"I mean... Since we're not together anymore, wouldn't that make this more difficult? Unless you want me to leave now, which I can. I just thought, you know, it would be easier for you if I finished the tour." Josh rambled. 

"We're not together anymore?" Tyler asked quietly. 

Josh furrowed his eyebrows. "I dunno, I kinda figured? I'm a total asshole and you said you never wanted to see or talk to me again, which you shouldn't by the way."

Tyler hesitated before replying. "I still love you. Just don't really trust you right now. Maybe we're just on a break?" 

Josh nodded, then remembered Tyler can't see him right now. "That sounds good. I love you too, by the way. I really do." 

It was silent again, the only sounds heard were the cars outside as they drove. 

Ten minutes passed and Tyler spoke again, "I don't even think I'd ever be able to get rid of you as a drummer. You're just too talented and amazing. I want you to stay. You know, as long as you want to." 

A small smile crept onto Josh's face. "I'd like to stay forever then."

"Good." 

And once again, the silence returned, but both boys could tell there were lingering words to be said. The conversation was definitely far from over. 

"I wish I could make it up to you, Ty." Josh whispered. 

A small sigh escaped the brunette's lips. "I do too."

"If there's anything you want, just name it and it's yours. Literally _anything._ "

"I kinda wish you'd... nothing." Tyler mumbled. 

"What? Come on, tell me." Josh pressed, "I _will_ do anything." 

Tyler bit his lip. "I wish you knew how it felt." 

Josh thought about it for a second. How he felt? "Do you want me to gain weight?" 

"I don't know. I guess I wouldn't feel as alone if you did and you'd know I feel more." 

"I'll do it." Josh agreed immediately. 

"Josh," Tyler spoke, "you should only do things you really want to do. Consent is important." He said the last words under his breath, but Josh still heard. It broke his heart. 

"I want to. Like I said, I really do like it. It's different when it's on me, but it still feels... nice." After realizing that they haven't really communicated the last few weeks, his face grew red when he uttered his next sentence, "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm kinda chubby now."

Tyler chuckled. "Oh, I've noticed." 

"Oh," Josh said. What was he supposed to say?

"I think you look great," Tyler continued. 

"Thanks," Josh muttered shyly, "so how do we start?" 

"I dunno, we can order something tomorrow if that works. Just let me know what you want." 

"Okay," Josh yawned. "Night, Ty."

"Goodnight, Josh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is there anything you guys want to see during josh's gain?
> 
> there's still a couple things left to happen, but will still get to see him gain a bit!


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh, Jooosh!" Tyler called from the hotel bathroom. 

"What?" The yellow haired man replied as he finished getting dressed. Tyler was certainly doing well with feeding him. Over the weeks Josh had definitely grown. He had to go up a few sizes in clothes a few times and had even started to feel winded after their shows due to how out of shape he was. Right now he was pulling at his tight sweatpants and shirt, just wishing they would fit. 

Tyler then poked his head around the door frame with a smug smile on his face. "I think it's time to weigh you." 

Josh ducked his head as he felt his cheeks heat up. He walked towards the bathroom and found that the brunette had set up a scale on the floor. 

"How much did you weigh before this all started, Joshie?" Tyler asked while Josh stepped on the scale. 

Josh shrugged. "165?" 

Tyler smirked as he looked at the number that came up. "Well, you're 215 now."

Josh's eyes widened. He gained fifty pounds that quickly?! 

"Well," Tyler gave the older's belly a light pat, watching it jiggle, "we have to head to the venue. We'll have breakfast there." 

Josh sighed and nodded, quickly put on his shoes and followed the other outside. 

Josh knew that Tyler was really enjoying this. He could tell that it really was making him feel less alone, plus Josh finally knew how it felt. Don't get him wrong, he did like the extra weight, but he couldn't believe how selfish he was to secretly do this to Tyler. Even so, Tyler was surprisingly really good at getting Josh to gain so quickly. Because the pounds were showing up so fast, Josh was extremely uncomfortable most of the time. His brain couldn't catch up with him and he was stuck feeling insecure all of the time. He didn't want to tell this to Tyler though. Josh was trying to regain his trust and that wouldn't work if he complained. 

•••••

Later at the venue, Tyler loaded up a couple plates for Josh and a couple for himself as well. It was enough that they were overeating, but still not quite a stuffing. Tyler figured they should only do stuffings after shows or on their days off because otherwise Josh would be way too bloated to perform. Tyler hadn't done any stuffings since Josh had started gaining, but that didn't mean he hadn't gained more weight. He was nearly seventy pounds overweight from before this whole thing started. He hadn't seemed to notice how high his weight had gotten throughout these last few weeks, however. 

"Here you go, J." Tyler said while handing Josh his food. He sat down beside him with his own plates, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Josh looked over to give him a confused look, (because weren't they supposed to be on a break?) but found Tyler already starting to eat. He decided not to mention it. 

•••••

The two men hurried offstage and rushed to change into their next set of clothes. 

They both immediately stripped their dress shirts, pants, and jackets. Tyler grabbed his clothes from where they were laying, but Josh was scrambling looking for the t-shirt he put out. All that he had were his leggings and shorts. 

"Ty, I can't find my shirt." He spoke, growing worried. 

"Oh, you can't?" Came Tyler's reply, but something in his tone sounded like he planned this. 

Josh stopped searching. "What did you do with it?"

"You're not going to wear a shirt," he said, turning around to continue getting dressed. 

The color drained from Josh's face and he stared at the other boy wide eyed. "But, Ty... I haven't gone on stage without a shirt since this started."

Tyler smirked and headed to the bathroom to check himself in the mirror. 

Josh could barely catch his breath, but he changed into what was left of his outfit as quickly as he could. 

_Tyler wants this, you can handle it,_ he thought to himself. 

As Tyler exited the bathroom and headed for the hallway, Josh followed him. He looked down to find his belly jiggling with every step. It created a large muffin top over his shorts, which were already stretched tight around him. His thighs rubbed together a lot and his breath quickened. 

_No, you are_ _**not**_ _going to panic. Everything is okay._

As they approached the stage and Tyler was handed his microphone, Josh's vision blurred. 

_**I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this.** _

Just as Tyler was about to go back onstage, Josh bolted and ran as fast as he could back to the dressing room, trying to ignore the way his entire body jiggled. 

Tyler stared, absolutely stunned, and handed the microphone back. 

"What are you doing? You're due back onstage!" Someone said, although he couldn't recognize who at the moment. 

Tyler shook his head before hurrying back to the dressing room, only stopping once he was inside. He rested his hands on his thighs as he tried to catch his breath. 

A sharp sob coming from the bathroom snapped him out of it and he could've sworn he felt his heart break. He knocked on the door softly, but the only response that came was more crying. "Josh, it's just me." Tyler spoke softly. After turning the doorknob, he found it was actually unlocked and he quickly went inside, closing the door quietly behind him. 

Once he saw Josh curled up in a ball sobbing his eyes out and struggling to catch his breath, tears welled in his own eyes. However, he blinked them back and sat down, crawling to where Josh was sat. 

"Joshie, hey. I'm right here." He held his arms out, not entirely sure if Josh wanted to be touched right now, so he'd let him decide himself. Turns out he did, as he threw himself into the brunette's arms and buried his face into his neck. 

"I need you to calm down, can you do that for me? Can you match by breathing, baby?" Tyler tried. 

He got a strangled cry in return, but also a slight nod. Tyler began taking deep breaths slowly, in and out, and Josh tried his best to match the pattern. 

It took a few minutes, but eventually Josh had calmed down. He still sniffled now and then with the occasional hiccup, but other than that he was okay. Tyler rubbed his back comfortingly, giving him a kiss on the forehead every now and then. 

Just then, Mark burst through the door making them both jump. 

"Where have you guys been?!" Mark exclaimed breathlessly. "You're supposed to be onstage!"

Josh bit his lip and started to stand up, but Tyler held him still on the ground. 

"We can't finish the show," Tyler spoke, "we're not well enough." 

"Ty, it's okay." Josh mumbled and stared at the ground. 

The brunette shook his head and looked back at Mark. "It's not okay. We really can't finish. I'm sorry." Tyler gave him pleading eyes. 

Mark sighed and took a good look at Josh's tear stained face. "Okay... I'll tell them." And with that he left, leaving the two boys on the bathroom floor. 

"You didn't have to do that." Josh muttered as he returned his head to lay on Tyler's chest. 

"Well, there was no way we were finishing the show. I haven't seen you have a panic attack that bad in ages." Tyler sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you. It was a stupid thing to do." 

Josh shrugged. "You didn't know. It's okay. Plus, I should've just sucked it up and went on anyway. I deserve it." 

Tyler pushed him back in shock so he could see his face. "What do you mean you deserve it? Deserve what?" 

Josh swallowed tightly. "You know, to be embarrassed." 

Tyler's face fell. "I didn't know you were feeling like this. Why didn't you tell me? I would've stopped and I wouldn't have even thought to push you like that. God, I'm so stupid."

Josh shook his head. "No, Ty, it's okay. After all I did to you, you can do anything you want with me."

Tears formed in Tyler's eyes again and this time he didn't hold them back. "But I don't want you to do it if you don't like it. Joshie, I'm not like that! I don't ever want you to be uncomfortable." 

Josh looked down at where he was fiddling his hands in his lap. "I guess I should've said something. I still think I deserve it though. Please don't feel guilty, Ty." 

The brunette wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands. "Tell me what I can do to help."

Josh shrugged. "I mean I do like it, but I think it just all happened so fast that I'm still not entirely used to it." 

Tyler nodded, understanding. "We'll go slower from now on. And I'll make sure you know how much I love you like this." He gave the other a soft smile and held him close, squeezing his chubby sides fondly. 

Josh ducked his head and laughed quietly, but was cut off from a yawn. "I'm pretty worn out." He brought a hand up to rub his tired eyes. 

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, let's head on the bus and get some sleep. You know... I wonder if we can fit in a bunk together." 

Josh laughed loudly at that. "Ty, we could barely fit in one together when we were skinny."

The brunette shrugged his shoulders. "It's worth a try," he grinned, "I just want to be close to you."

Josh smiled in return and bit his lip. "So... are we back together?"

This time it was Tyler's turn to shyly look down. "If you want to be." 

"I do. Do you?"

Tyler looked up with a big smile spread across his face. "I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it was unintentional to end this chapter like the fault in our stars lol. 
> 
> only a few chapters left !!


	25. Chapter 25

The following day they thankfully had the day off. They decided to spend their time just resting at the hotel, not really up for anything else. 

Tyler was laying with his head resting on Josh's softer chest, arm wrapped loosely around his waist. Josh sighed in content as he carded his hand through his boyfriend's hair. 

"You know," Tyler spoke quietly, "Jenna's leaving tomorrow." 

"Oh, yeah?" Josh hummed, "It's not because of me, is it?"

Tyler shook his head once against his boyfriend's chest. "Nah. I told her everything was okay so she could go home if she wanted."

Josh nodded and they fell into a silence. There was something lingering in the air that the yellow haired man couldn't quite put his finger on, but it was obvious something was bothering Tyler. The younger boy had removed his arm from where it was laying across Josh's waist and he began to trace patterns on his boyfriend's chest with shaky hands. 

"I, uh..." Tyler hesitated, "I haven't been completely honest with you." 

Josh's hand faltered in his lover's hair. "About what?" 

"About Jenna."

Josh breathed in sharply. 

Quickly, Tyler shook his head. "No, no, no! That's not what I mean," he quickly sat up, Josh joining him and resting against the headboard. "I had a good reason for being around her so much... that didn't involve any kissing or anything so _don't_ you think that."

Josh laughed softly at that. "Ty, you don't have to explain. I trust you that nothing happened. I just had a crazy moment and was jealous, I guess." He ducked his head shyly. 

The brunette shook his head. "No, I need to tell you," he spoke, voice strained. He took a deep breath and paused before speaking again, "I wasn't feeling so great mentally and I didn't want to worry or bother you. So Jenna was helping me out and I was venting to her," tears started to fall from his eyes and Josh rubbed his arm comfortingly, frowning as well, "I started going to therapy again too, so I wasn't around Jen the whole time either. I didn't ditch you for just her completely, I swear." He laughed humorlessly. 

"Babe," Josh sighed, "why didn't you tell me? I could've helped too."

The younger shrugged. "I dunno, I was doing so well before that I didn't want to disappoint you." He sniffled. 

Josh brought his boyfriend into his arms, hugging him tightly. "That would never 'disappoint' me. You can tell me anything, Ty. How are you feeling now?"

"Better," he wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands and gave Josh a soft smile, "Especially these last few days."

"Really?" Josh gently swiped his thumb over the younger's cheek. 

Tyler nodded. "Yeah. You help a lot, honestly. I should've told you in the first place." He ducked his head shyly, "Really... the weight helped a lot, I think. I've never felt more comfortable and happy. I just need to work on not caring what other people say." 

Josh nodded and grinned. "I'm glad it helped and that you're doing better." 

Tyler smiled in return. "I love you, J." 

Josh broke out in a huge grin then, eyes squinted and tongue poking between his teeth. "I love you too. I missed hearing you say that."

Tyler furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?" 

Josh's eyes widened a bit and his smile faltered. 

_Shit, why did I say that?_

"Uh, nothing." He huffed a laugh, trying to play it off. 

Tyler pouted. "Stop it, Josh. Tell me." 

Josh sighed. "Just when this whole... _thing_ started, we didn't talk really at all, and you never really said that." He shifted his eyes awkwardly, growing slightly uncomfortable. 

Tyler bit his lip. "I sort of remember that. I'm sorry," he looked up with puppy dog eyes, "I don't think I really realized what I was doing. My head was being really weird. I hope you know how much I love you." He leaned in and kissed the other's lips slowly.

Josh smiled into the kiss. "I know. I love you too."

"Yay!" Tyler squealed, "Everything's okay again." He held Josh's hand in his lap, but looked down to see his belly spread out and resting on top of his thighs. He pursed his lips. "I want to start gaining again. Like, full force. How I did before." 

Josh chuckled. "Okay, whatever you want, baby boy. You better not stop feeding me though." He gave his boyfriend his best serious look. 

Tyler giggled and gave the older man a peck on the cheek. "As long as you feed me too." 

Josh gave him a smug smile. "Deal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

The rest of the tour came and went, and they were finally on their last show. After tonight they would be heading home for a long break and they could finally relax together and think about what music they could make next. 

Of course, they were also looking forward to all the free time they now had to eat. Gaining weight on tour was easy, but it got to be really overwhelming with the weird looks they got from both the fans and their crew. Their friends meant well, but it's pretty hard not to be concerned when you see two people you care about gain excessive amounts of weight when they've been fit practically their whole lives. Josh and Tyler tried to reassure them that everything was okay, although they weren't that convinced. The boys didn't want them to worry too much, but they figured them worrying would be much less embarrassing than telling them the truth. 

As for the fans, a lot of what they said now was very critical, so both boys chose not to check their social media that much. Sure, they still posted, but they rarely checked the comments and replies. Although even if they accidentally came across a rude message, it didn't bother them as much anymore. They had each other for comfort and they were getting better about just being happy with themselves and what they thought. 

So now here they were, both sweating profusely and nearly finished their sold out show. They had both grown a lot over the previous weeks, and were just about the same size now, both approaching 300 pounds. Both boys' mobility was starting to become slightly limited. They were getting out of breath easily and could no longer walk properly anymore, only waddle. 

Josh loved to watch Tyler struggle to move around the stage. The singer could hardly move from one side to the other. 

Tyler's weight had gone everywhere on his body, making him big everywhere. When not being held back by his pants, his belly hung down and covered the tops of his thighs. 

Josh, on the other hand, had gained more on his lower half than anywhere else giving him a pear shape. His butt jutted out behind him and made it difficult to sit in most chairs. However, he still did have a big belly, it just wasn't as big as his boyfriend's. 

Honestly, Tyler would be lying if he said he wasn't going to miss watching Josh drum every night, his body jiggling when he hit every beat. 

Josh wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist (to his ability - it was impossible to wrap it _completely_ around) and gave the boy a soft smile. Tyler grinned back, finding Josh's chubby cheeks and double chin adorable. 

They both bowed as best as they could, finding it incredibly difficult since their bellies were in the way. Luckily they had recently gotten new clothes so they could avoid any embarrassing incidents from happening. 

Once off stage, they took their time thanking everybody for all of their work on the tour. There was an after party, and although they were anxious to start their journey back home, they still stayed around for a bit. 

An hour later they started to get restless and decided it was finally time to leave. The boys said their final goodbyes and headed for the car so they could drive themselves home. 

Tyler sat in the passenger's seat while Josh decided to be the one to drive. As the older man sat down, he was slightly uncomfortable. The car was not accommodated well for his new weight. His butt spread out beneath him, being so big that it covered part of the cup holder to his right. 

Tyler laughed quietly at the sight. "You're getting so big, J." 

Josh blushed and turned the keys in the ignition. "Thanks to you," he snuck a glance at Tyler before starting to drive, "Look at you, though. Your belly is nearly to your knees, baby boy." He smirked. 

The brunette's breath hitched. "Do we have any food at home that we can eat?" 

Josh shook his head. "I was thinking we could stop at a store on our way back and get stuff to hold us over. Then we can get more tomorrow."

Tyler nodded, "Sounds good. I'm going to feed you so much now that we're free for a while. Can't wait 'till you're so big that you can't fit through the door."

Josh bit his lip. "And I can't wait to feed you until you can no longer move. For the next tour we're going to need to figure out how we're going to get you from place to place."

Tyler bit back a moan. "We're going to be so fat, J."

Josh chuckled. "We already are, babe. But you're right, we're going to be so much bigger." He kept his left hand on the wheel while he gave Tyler his right hand. The brunette took it in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

"I love you, Joshie." 

Josh smiled softly and gave his boyfriend another glance before returning his eyes to the road. "I love you too, Ty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo, happy ending!!! 
> 
> this was my first full chaptered fic, so thanks to anyone who stuck around lol
> 
> I'm thinking about doing another fic similar to this, so let me know if you have any ideas!
> 
> I'm also always taking requests for oneshots so just let me know if you have any requests <3


End file.
